Painted Lines
by Supermandayz
Summary: Just a bunch of Lucaya imagines
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first attempt at like a one shot imagine series or whatever this would be called. I'm just super bored and like none of my Lucaya stuff is being updated so I'm creating my own content. There's no real set rating for this but if there's sex or anything graphic I'll put up a warning. I hope you all enjoy these and I'm placing a list of prompts below but I am by no means going to have only this amount it's just a jumping off point. Okay I'm going to stop my rambling here's some prompts. Also please give me any suggestions on what you want to see. Read, review and enjoy!

1\. "I don't want to have a baby."

2\. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

3\. "Are you kidding me? We're not 'fine'!

4\. "You've only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine."

5\. "Well, this is where I live."

6\. "Oh my God! You're in love with him/her!"

7\. "You make me feel like I'm not good enough."

8\. "For some reason I'm attracted to you."

9\. "I am not losing you again."

10\. "Why don't they just kiss already?"

11\. "I think I picked up your coffee by mistake."

12\. "All I wanted was your honesty."

13\. "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

14\. "I can't explain right now, but I need you to trust me."

15\. "I've never felt this way before….and it scares the shit out of me."

16\. "Don't fucking touch me!"

17\. "Are you really taking his side against me?"

18\. "Wait a seconds are you jealous?"

19\. "I wish I could hate you."

20\. "I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I'm going to marry her/him."

21\. "You know, it hurt when I realized that you're not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her.

22\. "Come over here and make me."

23\. "This is by far the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

25\. "I thought you were dead."

26\. "This isn't just about you. It's about what's best for all of us."

27\. "I love you, you asshole."

28\. "You did this for me?"

29\. "You can't protect me."

30\. "You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice."

31\. "Promise me you'll look after your mom."

32\. "I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend."

33\. "Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours… make me up a future."

34\. "The way you flirt is shameful."

35\. "I waited and waited, but you never came back."

36\. "You never told me you had a fucking twin."

37\. "I want to go back to before…."

38\. "I just wanted an easy day with my girlfriend/boyfriend. What's so wrong with that?"

39\. "Go then, leave! See if I care!"

40\. "Why are yo up so early?"

41\. "Please, take me instead!"

42\. "You braided his hair?"

43\. "She's been missing since Friday and you're not worried?"

44\. "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

45\. "Please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here."

46\. "I'm your daughter."

47\. "I'm not surprised that you murdered him."

48\. "Is there a special reason, as to why you're wearing my shirt?"

49\. "Am I supposed to be scared of you?"

50\. "Don't use me as an example. I wasn't a good kid."


	2. I want to go back to before

#1

 **"I want to go back to before. . ."**

Sitting on the fire escape she watched the city she loved. Watching the city around her had always brought her some type of comfort, it allowed her to dissolve into it. To not let her live in the world she was in.

"Maya?" He questioned as he walked further into her room closing the door behind him.

She jumped not realizing that someone had come into the apartment, let alone him. Not bothering to acknowledge his existence she just brought the navy colored knit blanket closer to her body, if it were even humanly possible.

"You're going to get sick,"he stated sitting on her window sill.

"What are you doing here Huckleberry?" She finally asked her voice cracking at the use.

"I was worried about you. You weren't answering my texts or my calls," he said watching her every move as she held her breath.

They sat there in silence letting the sounds of the city and the cold of winter fill them.

"I want to go back to before Lucas," she finally whispered.

"Before what?"

"Honestly I'm not even sure," she replied laughing at herself as she picked at the stitches in the blanket.

"I missed your voice, you know. My Mom laughed at me when I would try to call you."

"You can't say things like that," she replied finally looking at him.

He felt the air leave his body when she looked at him. Her face was flushed from the cold, her hair curly and wild from the breeze. The picture brought to mind scenarios that he should not be thinking of. But he couldn't help it nonetheless, because she was a living picture of something he always wanted.

"Why can't I say things like that? It's the truth," he asked clearing his throat.

"Because you were with my best friend and saying things like that presents a picture to the minds of others that does not paint us in the best of lights," she explained before looking away from him again.

Nodding his head he got what she was saying and moved out onto the fire escape with her. Tapping her arm he motioned for her to stand up and once her spot was free he sat down and brought her down to his lap. They sat there in the cold night and enjoyed the feeling of one another.

"I missed you too Huckleberry," she finally whispered moving her head so that it was placed in the crook of his shoulder.

"Pappy Joe asked about you. Seems he told everyone about the pretty blonde I brought home one weekend and is in all the pictures I send back to him," he told her laying his head atop hers.

She couldn't help the honest to god giggle that escaped her at the thought of the older man gossiping about them.

They continued to sit there till she felt him start to shake from how cold it was and for the first time so looked at what he was wearing. A simple grey fitted hoodie and a pair of jeans. Sighing she stood up and he looked at her in utter confusion and worry as to what she was going to do now. Giving him a small smile she motioned for him to follow her inside the small apartment.

Once they were both inside and she locked the window she sat on her bed and he followed. At some point in between the comfortable silences and mindless chatter they ended up laying down together. And that was where they stayed till she woke up the next morning.

Tangled together, his head laying on her chest, the knitted blanket over them both. It was a moment that felt right to her no matter the history. She just hoped that it felt right to him too when he woke up and realized where he was.

She felt him start to stir, his head going further to her chest. Smiling she slowly brought her hand to his hair and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That feels nice," he mumbled.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything just nodded his head in response. Nodding her own head she continued to lay there her fingers running through his hair and him laying on her chest. Neither making a move both to terrified that if they did this moment would be ruined and they'd be left to how things were before.


	3. She's been missing since Friday

#2

 **"She's been missing since Friday and you're not worried?"**

It had become a normal thing for her to wake up in his bed on the weekends. They'd be so tangled up in each other that unless you ripped the blanket off of the bed you'd never know where one began and the other ended. His Mom always made sure to set a place at the table for her on Saturday mornings for breakfast and she never seemed to question what they were. She let them live in their own little world in the safety of her apartment.

They thought that they'd be safe on the weekends when no one would expect either of them, especially her, to be up and ready to greet the world before noon. When they hit labour day weekend they couldn't help the smiles that seemed to be plastered on each other's faces. Just the idea of a three day weekend together with no prying eyes and no one questioning them was enough to make them jump for joy.

So here they were come Monday morning neither of them had left his bed since Sunday evening choosing to spend their last night on vacation in a Netflix binge. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun with part of his light grey comforter covering her with one leg swung out an over his own comforter covered legs. The sun was barely up when one of their phones started to ring.

"Lucas answer your phone," Maya mumbled trying to bury herself further into his bed.

"It's not mine. You answer it," he countered doing the same as her and trying to block out the annoying sound.

She was about to get up when a familiar ring tone started up and she fought the urge to say she told him so, instead opting for just patting him on the shoulder and laying back down as he sat up with a grunt.

" Hello?" He questioned as he laid on his back and she moved closer to him to lay her head on his chest.

"Oh my gosh Lucas. Something's wrong with Maya. I've been trying to get ahold of her all weekend and she won't answer her phone. At first I thought that she was just working on some project and let her phone die again but when I didn't hear back from her I asked Farkle and Zay and Smackle and no one's seen her since Friday after school," Riley said in a rush with panic in her voice.

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips at the worry the brunette was showing for his blonde.

"I'm sure she's fine Riley. Go back to bed it's like six thirty and it's the last long weekend for a while enjoy yourself," he replied trying to calm her without tipping her off that the blonde in question was in fact with him in bed and had been all weekend.

"She's been missing since Friday and you're not worried?" Riley asked in shock.

"No I'm not."

At that answer Maya groaned as she sat up glaring at him for still being on the phone at such an early hour. With a sigh Maya got up from the bed and went searching for her running shorts to put on over the underwear she had slept in. Quietly she grabbed a hoodie from Lucas's floor not paying attention to him as he just went along with whatever Riley was saying only interrupting to remind her that it was Maya they were talking about after all.

Shaking her head she quietly opened his bedroom door and walked out of his room. She slowly made her way to the kitchen turning on lights as she went. When she began the search for coffee the front door opened and closed.

"Well good morning darlin'. Your up early," Lucas's mom Leena Friar said greeting her.

"Morning, Lucas is on the phone and the person is very loud so I had no chance of going back to sleep. How was work?" Maya asked as she started the coffee pot.

"The ER was just filled with drunken idiots like every year. You two want some breakfast?" She asked as she leaned against the counter looking through the mail Lucas had brought in the night before.

"You don't have to make us anything Leena. Why don't you go to bed?" Maya offered as she made herself and Lucas their cups of coffee.

"Like I've told you before Maya sweetie it's not a problem to make you food. Lucas knows some things but nothing quite like his Mama does," the tall brunette said with a smile as she watched Maya make the two cups of coffee.

"Well thank you. I'm sure Lucas will enjoy it after the phone call I'm sure he's having right now," Maya replied with a smile before grabbing the two bowl sized mugs and began to walk to Lucas's room.

By the time she walked into the room Lucas was off the phone and running his hand through his hair.

"Here Huckleberry have some coffee," she replied handing him his own cup.

Smiling at her he took the cup and carefully pulled the blonde back into bed with him. So there they sat her leaning against his chest and his back against his headboard. They sat there together in silence each drinking their coffee.

"So how bad was it?" She finally asked threading their fingers together.

"I told her I'd go out looking for you in a bit. So in about an hour you should probably charge your phone and call her," he told her before setting his cup on his nightstand and wrapping his arms around her.

"Well your Mom is home. I tried to talk her out of it but she's making us breakfast," she told him as he laid his head on her shoulder.

He did nothing but nod against her shoulder and proceeded to place light kisses on her neck.

When Leena came to tell them breakfast was ready she found Lucas still in the same position only now they were quietly talking to each other and Maya was now drinking from Lucas forgotten cup.


	4. All I wanted was your honesty!

#3

 **"All I wanted was your honesty"**

There it was the two lines they had waited so long for. She felt her heart stop and jump into her throat at the same time. Something she didn't even know was humanly possible to feel. Three years of trying and heartbreak all came to this moment.

And here they were five months later and she was looking at herself in the mirror. A slow smile coming onto her face when she realized what was happening.

"Lucas!" She yelled.

Before she knew it he came running into the room a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"What's the matter? What happened?" He questioned looking at her for any signs of harm.

"Do you notice anything different about me?" She asked unable to keep the smile off her face.

The look on his face had turned from worry to pure confusion as to what she wanted him to say.

"Shortstack what are you talking about?" He asked walking over to his dresser to get dressed.

"I mean look at me. Am I fat?" She asked knowing that would get a reaction from him.

He froze at the question, not sure about where this was going.

"Not at all babe. You're smaller than ever, have you been working out?" He asked as he put on his underwear.

"Lucas am I fat?" She asked again this time putting her hands on her hips as she watched him slip on a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"You look better than ever Maya," he said smiling at her before kissing the side of her head and walking out of the room.

"Damn it Lucas. All I wanted was your honesty!" She yelled after him.

She followed him out to the kitchen where he was making dinner for them both.

"I told you the truth. Why are you asking me this?" He asked not looking back at her as he stirred something in the pot.

"Look at me! I have a bump!" She yelled at him desperate for him to notice what she had noticed herself just minutes before.

"You have a bump?" He asked in surprise turning around.

"Yes look at this!" She said pointing to her bare stomach as she lifted her shirt.

So there they were looking down at the miracle that was growing inside her. It was finally showing, all the years of trying and the heartbreak had all come to this moment of pure joy as they both laid their hands on her stomach and smile at each other with tears in their eyes.


	5. Oh my god! You're in love with her!

#4

 **"Oh my god! You're in love with her!"**

It started out as him just noticing little things. Things that the others seemed to have chosen to ignore or did not notice, but years of being Lucas's best friend had trained him to see the little differences his friend was showing. They both seemed to be together more, if Maya wasn't with Riley which as sophomore year got further and further along was becoming less and less often with Riley loading up on extra curriculars, so Maya and Lucas started to spend more and more time together. They each seemed to have forgone a dating life instead opting for hanging out on the weekends. Zay had even heard Lucas's mom Leena tell his own Mom that she was pretty the two teenagers were dating and just hadn't realized it themselves. And when Leena would send Lucas to school with a lunch or something for breakfast she'd make sure to send him some for Maya also.

Everything started to fall into place when he saw the way his best friend looked at the Blonde Beauty while they were sitting in Lucas's bedroom working on homework.

When she left to get more water Zay turned to his best friend and couldn't help the smile that formed as he watched Lucas watch Maya walk out of his bedroom.

"So Luc, you hear about Maya's date?" Zay asked casually flipping a page in his text before looking back at his friend.

The sudden look of jealousy that came over Lucas was all the confirmation he needed to know his theory was right.

"Her what?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"Nothin' man," Zay waved his question off laughing to himself.

After a few minutes Maya came back in and told them Lucas's mom Leena was home and she needed the boys help with something.

"What do you need Mama?" Lucas asked as both boys walked into the kitchen.

"I need you to put up the groceries. Zay how's your Mama?" The tall brunette asked as she flipped through a pile of mail.

"She's good ma'am. How was work?" He asked smiling at her.

"Oh it was work. You and Maya staying for dinner?"

Zay watched as Lucas stopped moving at the mention of the blonde in his bedroom.

"Oh my god! You're in love with her!" He yelled smacking the counter with his open palm.

"What the hell Zay!" Lucas yelled back.

"Oh are you talking about Maya?" Leena asked not showing any surprise at the realization Zay just made.

"Mama," Lucas groaned.

"Oh don't Mama me. You think I didn't know you were in love with the girl? I mean she's been here almost everyday for the past month and a half," Leena countered smiling at her son.

"You have to tell her," Zay told him.

"What no I don't. Besides you just said she had a date. I'm not telling her I have feelings for her when she's about to go out with another guy," Lucas countered looking at Zay like he was insane.

"Yeah I lied. She doesn't have a date. I just wanted to see how you'd react to that. A lot calmer than I thought you would of been to be honest," Zay said with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Huckleberry come on I'm not doing this by myself," Maya yelled as she walked towards them.

Shaking his head he walked back out to Maya.

"How long does it take to put up some groceries?" She questioned crossing her arms against her chest.

Sighing he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Lucas put me down!" She yelled trying not to laugh.

"So you staying for dinner Zay?" Leena asked turning to her sons friend.

"Yes ma'am if it's not to much trouble," he replied.

Lucas didn't set Maya down till they were in his room and he closed the door. Once she was on the ground he just looked at her.

"What was that about?" She asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"I have to tell you something," he replied leaving it at that before starting to pace around a bit.

"Okay well tell me then. Hey look at me, just tell me whatever it is you need to tell me," she told him placing her hand on his arm trying to get him to stop pacing.

"I have feelings for you," he blurted out.

"Wow . . . . Uh okay," she replied as she felt herself drop onto his bed.

He watched her as he sat down on the floor. They stayed there till his Mom came to say she was ordering a pizza. Neither said a word as they simply nodded to her.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"What?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Are you sure you have feelings for me?" She asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure. Hell even my Mama and Zay figured it out. I think I'm in love you Shortstack and it scares the hell out of me to tell you that but," he left off not sure where this left them.

When she felt her voice wouldn't survive what she wanted to say Maya stood up and dropped down in front of Lucas. Placing both hands on his cheeks she looked into his green eyes that seemed to hold so much love and promise in them. Leaning forward she lightly placed her lips on his. Pulling back they touched foreheads both smiling but neither opening their eyes.

"I take it you feel the same?" He questioned lightly.

"Yeah Ranger Rick I do," she replied before kissing him again.


	6. The one where they put themselves

#5

A/N: I'm so happy you guys are liking these! There's no real order to them but I'll try to put something time related into each one so there's at least a clue unless I have specific ages in my mind. But please review and enjoy and tell me what other scenarios you all would like to see. I love getting suggestions! 3

 **The one where they out themselves**

It was well into their junior year, they didn't know how they had kept their relationship in such secrecy for so long but they never questioned it. They all sat around at Topanga's doing last minute touches to their homework before putting anything and everything having to do with school up for Thanksgiving break.

Maya sat with her legs swung across Lucas's lap on a couch, each reading the book assigned to them for their English class. While Smackle and Zay sat together at a table close to the couple as she helped him with a math assignment. Riley worked behind the counter of the cafè with Farkle sitting at the counter occasionally throwing vocabulary words at her for her health sciences class.

It started with Lucas gently rubbing her jean covered legs, neither paying much attention to the action as it was not unusual for him to do this while they were doing homework or just laying around at his apartment. They both seemed to move closer together neither one realizing what was happening till they were so close that strangers no doubt saw them as a couple.

As the night wore on they stayed in that same position till their group were the only people in the building.

"What's your Mom making for dinner?" Maya asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. She said she was going shopping today, she's working graveyard again this week," he told her his eyes still on the book that never seemed to end.

By this time Zay and Smackle were smiling at the couple. Both having figured out not long before that there was something happening between their two friends.

"Do you get this?" Maya asked Lucas looking from her own book to his.

Nodding his head he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Kissing the top of her head he mumbled something about helping her when they got back to his place.

The once mostly quiet cafe save for the low acoustic music playing in the background, was filled with the sound of glasses breaking. The couple jumped at the surprising sound breaking apart when they saw what had caused the commotion.

"Riles you okay?" Farkle asked the girl who now looked like she saw a ghost.

She didn't say anything but shook her head and went to the back to get the broom to clean the broken glass.

"Is she okay?" Zay asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure," Maya replied as she got up to go check on her friend.

Once she was in the back she found Riley standing in the back facing a wall taking deep breathes.

"What happened back there Honey?" Maya asked as she cautiously walked towards her.

"Nothing it was just a surprise, seeing you two together I mean. They've been telling me for weeks that there was something there but I didn't believe it," she rambled as she grabbed the broom.

"Riley you're not making any sense here. I need more information," Maya replied with confusion written all over her face.

"You and Lucas, Maya. I just didn't expect to see you guys so coupley out on public," she explained.

"Oh. . . . . OH," Maya exclaimed after she figured out what Riley was talking about.

"Yeah. I mean I'm happy for you guys I guess, it's just didn't exactly see finding out my best friend and ex-boyfriend were together right before the holidays."

"Are you mad? That I didn't tell you I mean?" Maya asked as she brought the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands creating sweater paws.

"I'm not sure. I have to go clean up the broken cups," Riley said before walking past her to go back out.

Taking a deep breath Maya walked back out of the room to where their friends were waiting for them. All eyes were instantly on her. Shaking her head she walked back over to where her and Lucas had been sitting. He was now packing up both of their backpacks and the look on his face told him he had figured out what had happened back there.

Giving him a small smile she took her backpack from him and started for the door with him on her heels.

Once they were both out of the building and on the sidewalk walking to his apartment he once more wrapped his arm around her bringing her close to his side. Her own arm wrapped around his waist and they walked in silence.


	7. Ignore the rude shit coming out of Maya

#6

 **"Ignore the rude shit coming of Maya's potty mouth"**

"Remind me again why we are up before ten am during spring break Huckleberry? I mean it's our last spring break before senior year when we have to actually be adults and do adult type things," Maya asked as she cuddled into Lucas's arm as he drove them away from the ranch.

"We are going to go watch my baby sisters for a bit while my dad and Barb go out. They haven't been out much since Maddie was born a few months ago," he explained watching her from the corner of his eye as she brought the to go cup of coffee to her lips.

"Hmm your such a good Huckleberry. This is good coffee by the way," she replied before stretching as best she could in the small cab of the truck.

He chuckled at the comment and placed his hand on her thigh as they drove down a backroad.

"Do you like your step-mom?" Maya asked during a commercial on the radio.

"Yeah I guess. I mean her and my dad have been together for as long as I can remember. My Mom doesn't hate her, so that might of helped things. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about my Mom and whole step-dad thing is weird, like the only marriage I've seen my Mom in is the one with Kermit."

Nodding his head in understanding they let the conversation drop.

"Well here we are. You ready for this?" He asked smiling at her.

"How old are they again?" Maya asked as they got out of the truck.

"The baby Maddie is about four months and then there's Charlie who just turned three," he told her as they walked hand in hand up to the small house.

"Cute names," she replied nodding her head before taking another sip.

Before either of them had a chance to knock on the door it was flung open and a small little girl with long brunette hair came running out of the house.

"Lukey!" She yelled as he smiled and picked her up with hand while the other still held Maya's.

"Hey Charlie. Where's your Mama?" He asked her.

"Mama's in with sissy. Your pretty," she replied turning her attention to Maya as they walked in the house.

"Thank you, so are you," Maya replied after being taken aback by how forward the small girl was.

"Charlie I told you to wait at the door for me or your Mama," came a deep voice from somewhere in the house.

"Daddy it's Lukey and he brought a pretty lady with him," Charlie replied as she wiggles out of Lucas's arms.

Looking around the house Maya couldn't help but smile at the pictures on the walls and the amount of pink colored items on the floor. Then next to the TV she saw pictures of Lucas at various stages in life but the one that brought a smile to her face was a picture of him holding one of his sisters.

"It's about time you guys got here. Charlie has been up since six, so good luck with that," said a smiling tall well built man with short blonde hair as he came into the room.

"It'll be fun. Where's Barb and Maddie?" Lucas asked as he hugged his dad.

"Maddie I think you're big brother is here," a lighter voice could be heard saying coming from the same place as Lucas's dad had come.

From around the corner came a red headed woman who looked to be a little taller than Maya. The smile that appeared on Lucas's face when he saw the baby was something Maya had wished she had gotten on camera.

"You must be Maya, I'm Barb. I've been looking forward to meeting you since the last time you and Lucas came to Texas. I've heard so much about you,"the woman said with a smile holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Maya replied shaking her hand.

"See Mama I told you she was pretty," Charlie said coming up to her with a piece of waffle in her hand.

"Yes you did baby. Are you two sure you'll be okay with them today?" Barb asked.

"We are sure. You two have fun," Lucas told her as he picked up Charlie who had been tugging on his pant leg.

"Okay well the formula is on the counter. Charlie won't sit down and eat but if you just let her pick off her plate then she'll eat whatever you put on there. There's money in the coffee can on top of the fridge for pizza for lunch and we should be back around dinner time," Robert explained to Maya and Lucas.

"Daddy can you get me a toy?" Charlie asked from Lucas arms.

"Not this time baby. Besides you just had your birthday," he told the little girl earning a pout from her.

"Hey Charlie I'm sure of you ask your brother he'll play dress up with you," Maya told her in a fake whisper earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

After everyone said their goodbyes and they were left just the two of them with the girls Maya couldn't help the smile that came on her face.

"What are you smilin' at Shortstack?" Lucas asked from his spot on the couch with Maddie sitting against his knees.

"Nothing just enjoying the view," she replied walking over to him.

Sitting down next to him she lightly brushed her finger up against Maddie's cheek. Lucas couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he watched the girl he loved with his baby sister.

"Maya, Maya, Maya," Charlie yelled running up to her.

"Yes sweetie."

"Can you do my hair like yours?" She asked pointing to the side braid the blonde had done quickly that morning.

"Sure sweet cheeks let go find a hair tie," Maya told her with a smile as the little girl all but dragged her down the hall to the bathroom to find the things she needed.

Before long Maya found herself surrounded by every doll and stuffed animal that could have its hair braided wanting it to be done. Much to her relief Charlie asked for a snack and she gladly agreed to it.

"Hey Maya can you start a bottle?" Lucas called from his spot on the floor as he changed Maddie's diaper.

"Sure thing. Charlie do you have to go to the bathroom?" Maya asked as she warmed up the bottle.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then go real quick and we can have some cheese and apples," Maya replied smiling at her.

After a few minutes the water was warm enough to heat up the bottle. Placing the bottle in she watched it carefully while cutting an apple.

"Can we watch a movie Maya?" Charlie asked after coming back.

"Hey what about me?" Lucas asked walking into the kitchen smiling at the two girls while he held Maddie in his arms.

"I like her better she braids my hair," Charlie said before taking the small plate from Maya.

Maya couldn't help the smirk that came on her face at the reply.

"What can I say kid knows what she likes," she replied before setting the knife in the sink.

"The bottle done?" Lucas asked gently rocking Maddie.

"Let me check," she replied.

"Careful it's probably really hot."

"Son of a bitch," she yelled dropping the hot bottle on the ground.

"Ignore the rude shit coming out of Maya's mouth Maddie. See this is what happens when you don't listen to your big brother you get hurt and say bad words infront of young impressionable ears," Lucas said smiling down at the baby ignoring the glare he earned from Maya as she picked up the bottle.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching Disney movies.

By the time Robert and Barb came back home Maya was asleep on the floor with Maddie asleep on her chest and Lucas was asleep on the couch with Charlie curled up asleep herself.


	8. The one where She's there for Him

#7

 **The one where She's there for Him**

It was like any other weekend. Maya and Lucas were in bed tangled together, both sound asleep neither realizing that his house phone his Mom had insisted they needed in case of emergencies was ringing. They stayed like that till there was a repeated knock on his bedroom door. Realizing that Lucas was sound asleep Maya got out bed and walked to the door.

"Sorry to wake you hun but is Lucas up?" Leena asked her eyes slightly red.

"No. Is everything okay?" Maya asked looking at her with worry.

"Come back to bed," the girls heard Lucas mumbled once he realized Maya was no longer asleep next to him.

Shaking her head Maya walked away from the door and over to Lucas and started to shake his leg in an attempt to wake him up.

"Cowboy come on something's wrong," Maya replied as she sat in the edge of the mattress.

After a few moments of her still shaking his leg Lucas finally sat up and started to rub his eyes to wake up further.

"Mama what's wrong?" He asked sleepily once he realized she was in the room with them.

"That was your Grandpa. Something happened on your Daddy's rig, he doesn't know any specifics or at least he didn't tell me them but we have to get down there," she explained fighting the sob that was trying to break out.

Before she had even finished her sentence Lucas was out of his bed and had his arms wrapped around her as she cried in his arms. Slowly Maya got up from her spot on the bed and went to Lucas closet grabbing a duffel bag. As she started to pack his bag for him, mother and son had pulled away from each other. Each watching her with careful eyes as she went between his closet and dresser carefully setting clothes on his bed.

When she was satisfied with her selections she turned around and found both Leena and Lucas watching her, feeling a blush creep up in her cheeks she looked back at the bed.

"I'm going to go call about plane tickets," Leena said quietly before leaving.

After she closed his door Maya looked back up at Lucas as he walked over to her. Before she could say anything he had her brought against him and his chin resting atop her head as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped. I just figured you'd worry so much about Leena that you wouldn't realize till last minute that you hadn't packed," she whispered into his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you," he replied quietly before kissing the top of her head.

"I'd do anything for you Luc. Are you okay?" She asked as she put some distance between them but not enough to break their arms from each other.

"I want you to come with us Maya," he whispered as his eyes got glassy.

"Of course. Get changed and I'll go see how your moms doing," she told him giving him a small smile in reassurance.

Nodding his head he finally broke their contact and went to his dresser to get some clean clothes. As she passed by him Maya lightly rubbed his back in comfort. Before she walked out of the room she turned back to him and saw as his shoulders started to shake.

Deciding against comforting him and letting him know she had seen him crying she let him have that moment alone. Walking down the hallway towards Leena's room Maya could hear the woman on the phone as she walked around the room. Knocking lightly on the door she gave Leena a small smile and waited till she had hung up.

"What can I get you darlin'?" She asked the young blonde.

"I just came to see if you needed help with anything. Also if it's not intruding Lucas wanted me to come with you guys, but I get it if you. . ." Before she could finish the sentence Leena had wrapped her arms around Maya.

"Of course sweetheart, I already got your ticket. He needs you so much more than he's going to realize if this goes bad," she whispered to her.

The words ran through Maya like a chill.

"You heard more about what happened didn't you?" She asked.

"Do you need to go home to get some clothes?" Leena asked choosing to ignore the question.

"No I'm pretty sure I have the basics here and whatever I don't have I can steal from Lucas. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No sweetie I'm okay. I just have to pack and call into work. Do you have to call your parents?" She asked as she listed things off.

"I will call my parents before we leave. I'm going to go pack real quick," Maya told her before walking out of the room.

In two hours all three of them were silently waiting to board the plane. Lucas had his hand threaded around Maya's own, refusing to let it go almost like it was a lifeline. It was a turn of events in their relationship, Maya being the strong one for Lucas. They were both used to being the strong ones, with the occasional break down on her part. As they boarded the flight in silence Maya pressed a kiss to Lucas shoulder before they sat down.

By that afternoon they were driving to the hospital where Lucas's father was at. Nobody had said a word, everything was done in anxiety induced silence.

"You kids stay out here. I'll uh come get you when I've seen Robert and talked to his doctor," Leena told them when they stepped into the waiting room in the ICU.

"I got him," Maya told her when Lucas didn't answer.

Maya lead them to a group of chairs in a far corner. Pushing him down into a chair she dropped her bag on the floor and took Lucas and Leena's bags out of his hands.

"Do you want some food?" She asked him as she sat next to him.

When she didn't get an answer she pressed a kiss to his shoulder again and decided to turn on their phones. As soon as both were powered they started to go crazy with notifications. Clearing everything from her phone she sent quick texts to who she needed to and put both of their phones on silent. They both waited in silence for Leena to come back and get them.

In truth Maya was afraid of what this would do to Lucas. Even though his parents were divorced and he went to live with his Mom he still talked to his dad and tried to visit him and his sisters when he could. She knew that if this had any other outcome than his father surviving their senior year would not end like how they all imagined at the beginning, that something would break inside him and she didn't know what that would be.

Before long Leena came out and got them. Maya stayed outside the room so that they could have a moment with Robert. Looking into the room from the doorway Maya could tell that Lucas still looked like his father from the imposing height to the blonde hair. After his mom left the room Maya stood there with her in the hallway. Both never said a word Maya just held the woman's hand as she sat on the floor knees to her chest. Watching her she saw that pieces of her hair had escaped the bun she had put it in the morning. As much as Lucas looked like his father he was definitely his mother's son. She quietly talked on the phone for a few minutes before nodding her head and hanging up.

"Joe's going to be here soon to take you kids to the ranch," she told her.

"Are you going to stay here?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Barb's on her way but I'm going to stay here. I don't want you kids to stay here all night and Lucas is going to need some help tonight," Leena explained.

"Okay I'll go get him. Can I get you anything before we leave?" Maya asked as she stood up.

"No darlin' just take care of my boy," she said patting Maya's hand before she walked back out to the waiting room.

Taking a deep breath Maya quietly walked into the room.

Gently placing her hand on his shoulder she felt Lucas jump realizing someone was in the room with him.

"Come on Huckleberry, Pappy Joes here to take us to the ranch. Leena doesn't you just hanging around here all night," Maya whispered to him.

"I can't leave 'im," Lucas told her his voice breaking from fighting tears all day.

"Baby your not leaving him. Leena's going to be here and she talked to Barb she's going to be here as soon as she can find a babysitter. You need to get some sleep and eat and I promise as soon as soon as you wake up tomorrow morning we can come back and spend the whole day here. But you had a game last night and then the party you need to sleep before you crash," Maya begged him as she wrapped her arms around his neck while standing behind his chair.

"What if something happens to him Maya? The last time I talked to him I told him I couldn't come down here for break and he was so disappointed. I can't let him down again," he told her bringing one hand to her own clasped hands.

"There's no promises in life Cowboy. And we can't do much right now, but what we can do is take care of each other while the doctors take care of your dad. So please let me take care of you for right now because we both know your Mom is going to run herself into the ground so that Barb doesn't have to spend a bunch of time here instead of being with the kids. So while we can I'm going to take care of you and then we will both take care of your Mom when the time comes," she told him before kissing the top of his head.

After a few minutes of silent consideration it seemed like Lucas has giving in. Slowly he stood up and held out his hand for Maya to take as they both silently walked out of the room. While he hugged his Mom goodbye and made her promise over and over to call him if anything in the slightest changed or if she needed a break, Maya grabbed their bags. When he noticed what Maya was doing Lucas grabbed all three bags and they both walked over to where Pappy Joe was waiting for them.

It was a silent drive to the ranch with only the radio providing any noise. Usually during the drive Maya would be watching the scenery pass by them, but now she couldn't seem to bring herself to look at anything but Lucas. When they finally pulled up to the old white house everyone got out and grabbed their bags.

"I'm gonna set your Mamas bag in her and ya Daddy's old room. You two go up to Lucas's," the old man said before disappearing down the hallway.

"Come on you need to eat," Maya said as Lucas looked around.

"I just want to sleep babe," he told her before bringing her close to him.

"Lead the way," she replied patting his chest.

When they walked into the old room Lucas threw their bags on the floor in front of the old bed and sat down on it staring at a wall. They both slowly and silently took off their shoes, Lucas took off the jeans he had slipped on but Maya hadn't bothered to take off her yoga pants opting instead to change out of the tank top and plaid button up shirt and into an soft flowy grey v-neck. Once she was settled on the bed Lucas crawled over to her side and laid his head on her shoulder and chest.

And as she wrapped her arms around him she felt it happen. The breakdown she had been expecting. She did nothing but bring him closer to her and they laid there together, in silence.


	9. Why don't they just kiss already

#8

 **"Why don't they just kiss already"**

It was finally summer, the end of sophomore year and Maya couldn't have been happier. While Riley and Farkle and Smackle were off doing their own summer programs and camps Maya was left with Lucas and Zay to provide her entertainment for the beginning of the summer till they had to start baseball camp before school started.

So here she was laying on a towel on the small deck built by the edge of a lake in Texas in a new dark red bikini she had put on the first chance she had boys had offered to bring her along on their week long trip back home and she took them up on it seeing as both her Mom and Shawn had taken a trip themselves.

"Are you just going to lay there," Lucas asked as he brought himself up and out of the water and sat down next to her.

"Maybe. Where'd ya buddy go?" She asked realizing she hadn't heard Zay in a while.

"He went to go see if Pappy Joe needed help bringing the boat down. Come in the water with us," he said nudging her.

"Hop-a-long I'm a land dwelling creature, we don't appreciate the water too much," she told him lifting up her aviator style sunglasses from her eyes to look at him as he stood up.

Before she had time to realize what it was he was doing she felt herself being lifted up.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing?" She yelled as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Hold your breath," he told her before he ran off the deck.

She screamed as he jumped off. When they hit the water he let go of her and she swam up to the surface. By the time he resurfaced she was trying to get the hair out of her face.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she splashed him.

"Oh come on like it doesn't feel nice in here?" He questioned her with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You're in for it now Huckleberry," she said as she swam over to him.

"What are you going to do Shortstack?" He asked laughing at her.

By the time Zay and Pappy Joe came back to the lake Maya was on Lucas's back trying to get him to go under and he was trying to get her back into the water. Both were laughing and smiling so big that Zay couldn't help but smile himself.

"Why don't they just kiss already?" Zay asked himself.

"Because the boy don't know what he's got," Pappy Joe answered.

Both smiled before Zay started running down the deck and jumped off the edge.


	10. Come over here and make me

#9

 **"Come over here and make me"**

"Maya," Lucas whispered.

She didn't answer and instead rolled over in bed determined to stay asleep.

"Hey Maya," he whispered louder this time while shaking her shoulder.

"If you don't stop I'm going to punch you," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on get up," he whined as he leaned on her.

"What are you three?" She asked finally rolling onto her back.

"It's not raining for once this week. Let's go outside," he whined again.

"No it's cold and I want to stay in bed."

Smirking he got off the bed and walked to the end of it.

"What are you doing Huckleberry?" She questioned sitting up.

"Oh nothing, just going to get my girlfriend out of bed," he replied smiling at her.

"You have to be the only guy I know to say that sentence Hop-a-long," she replied before laying down again.

"Come on get up Maya. I really wanna go out," he whined again.

"Come over here and make me," she mumbled before turning onto her stomach to go back to sleep.

Before she had a chance to react he threw the blanket off the bed and grabbed her by the ankles pulling her off the bed.

"Lucas!" She yelled as he threw her over his shoulder.

"You said to make you get out of bed. So I'm making you," he said as he walked them both out of his room.

"How did my boyfriend end up being the only guy in the city that doesn't want to spend the day with his girlfriend in bed," she mumbled to herself as he walked them into the kitchen.

"As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with my gorgeous, sexy amazing girlfriend, I really want to go out with her today also," he told her as he sat her on the kitchen counter and kissed her.

"So what's your big plan?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her.

"I honestly don't remember right now," he mumbled into her neck as he placed soft kisses on her skin.

"Hmmm I think I won," she responded.

"Hey none of that on my counters you two," Leena exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen coffee cup in hand.

"Sorry Mama," Lucas replied a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Sorry Leena," Maya said as she unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"You two going out today?"

Maya groaned and Lucas laughed at her knowing he was going to get his way now.


	11. You can't protect me

#10

 **"You can't protect me"**

Maya was hunched over her homework trying to make sense of the mess of papers spread out around her on the floor. She jumped when a knock came from her door, pulling out her earbud she looked over and saw Lucas leaning against her doorway backpack and coffee in hand.

"What are you doin' here Ranger Rick?" She asked with a smile on her face as he walked in.

"Missed you at Topanga's today. Can I sit?" He asked motioning at the papers spilled around the floor.

Nodding her head she began to pick them up and cleared a spot on the floor for him.

"That for me?" She asked pointing her pen towards the to go cup.

"Course," he replied with a smile handing it to her.

They sat there in silence for a few moments as she took a long sip of the coffee.

"So wanna tell me why you weren't there today or any days really the past few weeks?" He asked leaning against her bed.

"Just didn't feel like it. Staying home was the easier option, how was practice?" She asked hoping to change the topic.

"Nope not gonna happen Hart. Why aren't you coming to Topanga's anymore?" He asked bringing her to his lap so she was facing him.

"Like I said Lucas it's just easier this way. Did you finish the math?" She asked in another attempt.

"Now I know something is wrong come on Maya what's wrong?" He asked brushing a stray curl away from her eyes.

"It's just easier for everyone if I stay away, okay?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere I'm just trying to make this better for everyone involved and me not being around as much is how I can do that," she explained setting the coffee down next to them.

"Make what better? Maya what's happening?" He asked placing both hands on her hips.

"Look don't get mad okay? I don't want you to do anything stupid especially with the season just starting," she begged reluctant to even tell him.

"I can't promise anything. You're my girlfriend, my love if something's wrong I want to help. Talk to me," he begged.

"Fine. It's been pointed out to me repeatedly, that I am a bad person because I'm dating my best friends ex. And that because of this relationship I'm creating unnecessary tension between everyone if both of us are around our friends," she finished looking anywhere but his eyes.

She knew by the tighter grip he had on her hips that he was angry.

"Lucas say something," she begged finally looking him in the eyes.

He took a few deep breaths and relaxed his hands a little.

"Who's been telling you this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that it's true so I'm doing what I can to make it better," she replied shaking her head.

"No Maya tell me," he pleaded.

"You can't protect me. So it doesn't matter," she countered.

"Maya," he repeated squeezing her hips.

"Fine it was Riley and some other girls she's been hanging out with from those stupid clubs. I overheard them talking in the hall outside Mathews class awhile ago. Can you just help me with my homework now?" She begged him.

"I'll be right back," he told her as he sat her back down on the floor before standing up.

"Lucas!" She yelled after him.

Storming out of the apartment he made his way to Riley's apartment determined to find out why she would say something like that. Little did he know Maya was running after him to try and stop what was about to happen. After losing him a couple times she caught up to him as he was knocking on the Mathews door.

"Lucas," she panted out of breath hands on her knees.

"Go back home Maya," he told her as the door opened.

"Mr. Friar," Corey said when he saw it was Lucas.

"Sir, is Riley home?"

"Lucas please let's just go back to my place," Maya begged as she followed him into the apartment.

"Maya nice to see you honey," Topanga said smiling at her from the table.

Maya gave her a tight smile as her eyes went back to Lucas.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked noticing the looks on Maya and Lucas's faces.

"It's nothing Mathews. Lucas please let's just go home," Maya begged.

"No Maya it's not right that she's doing this to you," he told her taking her hand in his.

"Lucas, Maya what's going on?" Topanga asked this time.

"Rileys been saying some things about Maya and it's not just Riley it's her new friends too," Lucas started.

"What? Maya sweetie is this true?" Topanga asked getting up from her seat.

"Yes, but it's nothing that's not true. Please Lucas can we just leave now?" She asked avoiding the looks of Corey and Topanga while looking at him with pleading eyes.

Before anyone could answer Riley came into the apartment with Farkle right behind her, both were laughing and smiling but Riley stopped as soon as she saw the couple and the looks on her parents faces.

"Maya, where've you been hiding?" Farkle asked walking over to hug her.

"No hiding just been a bit busy." She replied giving him a one handed hug.

"Farkle I think you should leave sweetie," Topanga told him.

"Okay I'll see you guys later then," he said before awkwardly leaving the apartment.

After he left Maya felt Lucas pull her into him more and she gladly accepted it as she felt all eyes on her.

"So what's everyone doing here?" Riley asked setting her backpack in the chair by the door.

"Riley honey have you been saying things about Maya and Lucas?" Corey asked her.

Riley gasped and instantly Maya felt daggers on her. Making her press herself into Lucas more.

"I don't know what she's told you Daddy but it's not true," Riley exclaimed.

"She hasn't said a thing. I had to drag it out of her and even then she wouldn't tell me what you were actually saying about us," Lucas countered.

"Lucas can we please just leave already?" Maya whispered.

"No Maya. You're avoiding your friends because she's someone you love and she's saying things about you now and you're getting hurt by it when you don't deserve to be hurt," he told her squeezing her hand and never taking his eyes off her.

"If she's saying it's not a big deal then why are you making it one Lucas," Riley asked.

"Because I love her and someone has to protect her while she's still protecting you. I don't get it Riley we've been together for almost a year, why are you starting this now?"

"Because she's been acting like nothing's wrong with it. Everyone else knew but me, everyone knew my ex ended up with the girl that he chose me over. The girl who was supposed to be my best friend but kept this huge secret from me because she knew it was wrong. But she's Maya so it doesn't matter,"Riley left off.

They all stood there in silence for a few moments before Riley finally said something.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still mad about you guys, I thought that I was over it when we came back from winter break but I guess I'm not," Riley told everyone.

"I knew you weren't okay with it honey but you could of talked to me about it instead of spreading shit around the school. Can we leave now Lucas," Maya asked looking from Riley to Lucas.

Nodding his head he led Maya out of the apartment and they quietly went back to her apartment to get their stuff before spending the weekend at Lucas's place. All Maya wanted to do was nothing more than escape into their own world again.


	12. The one where their story begins

#11

 **The one where their story begins**

Somehow during the summer between freshman and sophomore year Riley had gotten it into her head she was going to do color guard. So here they were now halfway through October and in the hallway Maya waited for Riley to get done with color guard practice. It was one of the rare afternoons where Maya wasn't working so here she sat trying to get some homework done. When she heard the gym doors open she started to put her things away completely ignoring the whispers.

"Bay window! Bay window now!" Riley yelled grabbing Maya's arm as she came out of the gym.

"Nice to see you too Honey. How was practice?" Maya asked trying to figure out why she had called bay window.

"No talking till bay window," she was told as they made their way to the subway.

Both girls rode the subway in silence. Riley seemed to be angry and Maya stood next to her trying to figure out what had happened during practice. When they walked into The Mathews apartment Riley didn't stop to say hi to Auggie and Ava and continued to drag Maya behind her.

"Sit," Riley instructed her pointing to the window seats.

"Okay Honey what happened?" Maya asked as she threw her bag on the ground and sat down.

"When were you going to tell me?" Riley asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Riles honey I'm going to need more information here," Maya told her as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"I'm talking about sex Maya!" Riley yelled.

"Still going to need more information here. Do you have questions? Are you seeing someone?" Maya asked.

"No! I'm talking about when were you going to tell me that you had sex?" Riley asked walking over to her and sitting next to her at the window.

"Oh, you heard about that," Maya said finally realizing where she was going with this.

"Yes I heard about that. How could you not tell me you had a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Riles I don't have a boyfriend," Maya told her shaking her head.

"But you had sex with him Peaches," Riley countered.

Before Maya could say anything Lucas, Farkle and Zay came in one by one through the window. Getting up Maya moved to Riley's bed and crossed her jean clad legs.

"Ladies," Farkle said as they all got comfortable.

The window seat held Lucas, Farkle and Riley with Farkle being the buffer between Lucas and Riley. Zay decided to sit on the bed with Maya causing the girl to swing her legs into his lap.

"What were you guys talking about?" Zay asked.

"Maya has a secret boyfriend," Riley told them with a smirk on her face.

"And I was just telling Riley that I don't have a boyfriend. But she doesn't seem to be able to take no for an answer," Maya countered as she took her legs off Zay's lap and placed them on the ground.

"Oh I heard about that," Zay said shrugging his shoulders.

"You knew?" Riley yelled.

"Honey it wasn't like it was date. It happened at a house party after a few drinks," Maya explained.

"Oh was that the one party the junior from the baseball team threw?" Lucas questioned.

"Yes," Maya and Zay answered at the same time.

After a few silent minutes Maya saw Riley was trying to work through the new information.

"Can we drop this?" Maya pleaded.

"Fine. I just don't want you to regret it when you get older," Riley said before getting up and leading them all out to the living room.

That was the last discussion they ever had about sex and who was doing what with who. October turned into November and November turned into December. More rumors came around and Maya always knew when they did because Riley would look at her as if she was missing something. As the new year started Riley got involved more and more after school things while Maya worked at a small vets office as a secretary.

"You coming to Topanga's after work?" Lucas asked as he leaned over the counter.

He was starting to volunteer there so the afternoons he wasn't at baseball he was there with her.

"Can't I have to do a project and my Mom and Shawn are gone for the weekend so I have to find myself some dinner," she told him as she printed off some papers for a file.

"What no party tonight?"

"Nope, another reason why I'm not going to Topanga's though," Maya mumbled unaware that it was loud enough for him to hear.

"She still looking at you funny?" Lucas asked catching on.

"Yes and I get it I do, she grew up with fairytale parents. But you'd think I'm going out and sleeping with any guy that comes up to me from how she's reacting. Like was I supposed to talk it out with her or something? I just don't get why she's making it into something it's not, you know she cornered Alex the guy from the baseball party and tried to get him to take me out. Then when she found out I said no she didn't speak to me for the rest of the weekend and come Monday she acted like nothing had happened," Maya told him as she put the files away and in the plastic bin for tomorrow's patients.

"You want to come over to my house for dinner then? We can do homework and Mama's not working tonight," Lucas offered smiling at her.

"Taking me home to meet your Mom Huckleberry? Don't you think it's a little soon in the relationship?" Maya joked smiling herself.

"Well ma'am I guess if you don't want some home cooked food," he said shrugging.

"Oh no you already offered," she said smiling as she brought her backpack out from under her desk.

From there the Friday night dinners continued even when Lucas's mom worked. It became more and more common for Katy and Shawn to take weekend trips for Shawn's articles, leaving Maya to do as she pleased.

What had started off as a fight with her best friend about sex had prompted them both to start something they had no clue they could start.


	13. The one where she explains it all

#13

 **The one where she explains it all**

It took two months for Riley and Maya to even be in the same room and wherever Maya went Lucas followed. One night while Maya was waiting for Lucas to come pick her up, because no matter how many times she pointed out that she was perfectly capable of taking the subway to his apartment he still insisted on picking her up. So here she was going through her math homework while waiting for him to come get her after practice when a knock came from her window. Looking up she was surprised to see Riley there.

"What are you doing here Riles?" She asked after she opened the window to let the girl in.

"Color guard was cancelled so I thought that we could talk," she answered looking around the room.

"Okay what did you want to talk about?" Maya asked as she sat back on the floor.

"I guess I just have a lot of questions. I mean you guys just came out of nowhere for me and suddenly it's like everyone knows. I mean I thought that you were over him after everything that happened at the Ski Lodge?" She questioned sitting across from Maya on the floor.

"Well I wasn't, I mean I thought I was but then something changed between us."

"How'd this even start Maya? When'd this even start?" Riley asked.

"I don't know I mean we just started hanging out more over sophomore year and then the summer between sophomore and junior year something changed when we came back from Texas. And somewhere between then and junior year we started dating and I was staying at his place basically every weekend. It just naturally happened," Maya explained.

"Texas seems to be the spot for you guys," Riley said nodding her head as she digested the new information.

"Yeah it seems it is. Are you okay talking about this Honey?" Maya asked.

"You're my best friend Maya you should be able to talk to me about your boyfriend," Riley told her with tears in her eyes.

"Riley you aren't okay with this, I can tell. We can just not talk about my relationship."

"Maya you just told me you're over there every weekend. How can we not talk about it?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. I just know that we haven't really talked and I mean really really talked in awhile."

"Maya what are you talking about we were talking before I found out about you and Lucas," Riley countered.

"Not in the way we used to. Not since you found out I was having sex, it's like that fact just changed everything for you."

"Because that wasn't how it was supposed to happen for us Maya. We were supposed to meet the men of our dreams and get married to them and then start having sex. But you went and screwed that up."

"Riley that was your plan and I think it's incredible you're still sticking to it but that hasn't been my plan since I was a kid. Our lives were always going to be different from each other, I just hoped that you would've accepted it," Maya explained.

"I guess we really grew apart?" Riley questioned.

"I guess we did. I still love you though Riles, you'll always be my best friend," Maya said grasping Riley's hand.

"Does this mean we aren't friends anymore?" She asked.

"I think we'll always be friends. I just don't how we come back from this," Maya answered.


	14. Is there a special reason as to why

#14

 **"Is there a special reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?"**

As much as Maya had grown to love her summer mornings with Lucas she loved the winters even more. She loves the mornings where his Mom was already at work and he was reluctant to get out of bed so she'd make them both coffee and go back to bed.

Maya rolled over in bed expecting to find Lucas close behind her but was met with an empty bed. Sitting up she looked around and noticed he had already left the room. Looking around she found one of his long sleeve shirts sitting in a basket of laundry she knew to be clean. Getting out of the bed she slipped it on with it landing mid thigh and part of it falling off her shoulder and put on a pair of knee high socks instead of putting on the pair of pajama pants she knew she had stashed in his dresser.

Walking out of his room she could hear someone in the kitchen making coffee. Stopping in the doorway she watched as he walked around the kitchen with the radio playing softly in the background.

"Well aren't you a sight Cowboy," she said making her presence known with a smile.

When Lucas turned around he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Maya was in one of his grey long sleeve shirts with a pair of black knee high socks and her was a crazy curly mess with pieces falling out of the bun she had put it in before bed.

"Is there any special reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?" He asked as she walked over to him.

"It was there and I was cold because somehow someone woke up before me," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well I'm sorry I let you freeze. I was going to wake you up though with coffee and a treat," he told her before pecking her on the lips.

"Oo what'd you get me?" She asked smiling at him as she jumped onto the kitchen counter.

"I guess you won't know now," he told her shrugging his shoulders as he went back to making their coffee.

"Huckleberry, tell me," she whined pouting.

"Nope, now just drink your coffee and be happy," he told her handing her the mug.

"For fucksake Ranger Rick tell me what the surprise was," she begged again.

"Wow two nicknames you really want to know don't you?" He asked smirking as he brought his coffee mug to his lips.

"Yes, tell me," she said wrapping her legs around his hips to lock him in.

"Well I can't really tell you. It was going to be more of a show you thing," he told her before kissing her cheek and walking away.

"Huckleberry get back here," she called out as she got off the counter and went after him to his room.


	15. Kiss Cam

#15

 **Kiss Cam**

"I hope you know how much I love you Huckleberry," Maya told him as they walked from his truck to the stadium hand in hand.

"You're going to tell me that Maya Hart doesn't like watching people tackle each other?" Lucas asked smirking at her.

"I didn't say that. I just meant that I wanted to stay home but I let you talk me into coming to this game with you," she told him as she brought his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh well I'm so thankful for your sacrifice Shortstack. You know you're probably going to regret the heels right?" He asked as they took their place in line.

"I have never regretted my heels thank you. Besides my boyfriend is freakishly tall and I'm going to a football game with other people who are taller than me," she pointed out.

"I'll be sure to remember that you said that when you are on my back after the game because your feet hurt," he told her as the went into the stadium.

As much as Maya hated to admit it she did enjoy the game. She especially loved watching Lucas watch it, if there was any doubt that he was from Texas one look at him while watching a football game proved that he was. So she would sit and cheer and eat her pretzel, content to just be spending the time with Lucas.

"Look they still do the kiss cam," Lucas told her as he broke off a piece of her soft pretzel.

"The amount of cheese the kiss cam is is insane," she told him as they both watched an older couple appear in the screen.

"Well looks like we are going to bring our cheese level up," Lucas replied pointing at themselves on the screen.

"Shit," Maya muttered under her breath.

"Come on you know you want to," Lucas told her as he brought her closer to him.

"Just kiss me," she said smiling.

The crowd cheered as the young couple kissed. Pulling back they smiled at each other before Maya gave him one last peck on the lips.

"I wonder if I can get a picture of that?" Lucas asked.

"Why would you want a picture of that?" Maya asked.

"I need proof of our new cheese level," he told her.

The rest of the game went by in the time of two more pretzels and a shared soda. By the end of the game it was dark out and Maya's feet were killing her.

"Ranger Rick," Maya started.

"Hop on," he told her with a smile.

"You can say if you know," she told him as they continued the walk to his truck.

"Wouldn't dream of it Shortstack."

"Fine I will then. You were right and I was wrong, heels weren't exactly my best decision for the game. But I did have fun, thank you for taking me," she told him as he came up to the truck.

"I'm glad you had fun babe," he said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her.

Both smiled into the kiss and stayed there for a few minutes enjoying the end of their day together.


	16. I'm not losing you again

#16

 **"I'm not losing you again"**

Lucas didn't expect to get the call that Maya was in the ER. He always thought that with his job it'd be the other way around, that she'd get the call he was injured. So his heart sat in his stomach as he drove to the hospital still in his uniform. When he came up to the hospital his partner told him to go and that he'd park the car. Running into the hospital he went straight to the nurses station.

"I'm looking for Maya Hunter," he told one of the nurses behind the desk.

"She's down the two rooms down from the left. I just got back from there," a male nurse told him.

"Is she okay? Nobody said what happened just that she was hurt and in the ER," he asked worry laced in his voice.

"She's perfectly fine. She fractured her wrist but other than that everything looked good," the nurse reassured him.

"Thanks," Lucas said nodding his head before going to Maya's room.

Looking in he saw the blonde in question sitting on the hospital bed legs crossed and looking down at her phone as if she was contemplating something. His eyes went straight to her arm in a bright green cast.

"How you doin' Maya?" He asked making his presence known.

Jumping she dropped her phone from her hand and looked up at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm your emergency contact remember. They called when they brought you in. Are you okay?" He asked before sitting on the side of her bed.

"I'm fine Cowboy. Just fractured my wrist," she told him wrapping her hand around his own.

"God Maya I was terrified when I got the call. I'm not losing you again," he told her pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm fine I swear. I was just trying to surprise you when you came home from work," she told him.

"What were you even doing?"

"I was trying to put up Christmas decorations. I was putting up the lights and stuff when I slipped on the ladder and fell," she explained.

Before he had a chance to respond there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Hunter, Officer how are we feeling," the doctor said in greeting as she looked at Maya's chart.

"I'm good. Just some pain," Maya told her squeezing Lucas's hand.

"Well we can give you some pain meds for that. Just take it easy and come back in a few weeks to see about getting the cast removed, yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks doctor," Lucas answered.


	17. I just licked that

#17

 ** _A/N: thank you for all the comments And suggestions! I have a running list going for your guys suggestions so please keep them coming!_**

 ** _Replies-_**

 ** _Guest: I'm actually not sure if these all take place in the same universe I didn't even really plan involving kids in these and tbh it was awkward to write the siblings. In the future I may just mention them but not really have them there._**

 **"I just licked that"**

There was nothing she wanted more at this moment than a cookie, or six to be honest. And that's where Lucas found her, sitting on the counter eating some cookies and looking through her phone.

"I want one," he told her as her hand went back into the bag.

"Nope last one," she told him looking up from her phone and setting it down on the counter.

"Come on please just one?" He asked placing his hands on either side of her on the counter.

"Fine," she relented.

Holding the cookie up between them she then licked it all over, even going as far as to go over it twice.

"Want it now?" She asked smirking at him.

"Yep thanks," he replied taking the cookie out of her hand and biting into it.

"I just licked that!" She exclaimed.

"I've worse bodily fluids in my mouth from you," he replied shrugging.

"Really worse? So I guess that means you don't get anymore of my bodily fluids and since you aren't getting any of mine I'm not going to be getting any of yours. Think about that Cowboy," she said smirking at him before jumping off the counter.

"What no. That's not what I meant," he said chasing after her.

"Really because that's how it sounded to me," she said knowing that what was about to happen next.

So he threw her over his shoulder and smacked her butt as he walked the short distance from the kitchen to their bedroom. The whole time she was laughing at him and even smacked his butt. Throwing her on the bed she bounced a little still laughing.

"What are you going to do Cowboy?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm going to make it up to you," he told her before kissing her on the lips.


	18. The first night

#18

 _ **Replies-**_

 _ **Illuminati69: Omg your comment made my day! I'm so glad you are loving these. Honestly I totally would write a smut. I've written a couple before and it was actually pretty fun.**_

 **The first night**

"What time is it?" Maya asked from her spot curled into Lucas in the recliner in his living room.

"Almost ten," he replied looking at his watch.

"I should go home," she replied not making a move to get up and leave.

"Stay. It's late and you're my cuddle buddy," Lucas mumbled squeezing her closer to him.

"Wish I could Cowboy but it's getting too late to ride the subway and I'm sure your Mama wouldn't appreciate your pretty pretty girlfriend staying over night," she told him before kissing his cheek.

As she started to remove herself from his lap he pulled her back in.

"Mama's working tonight. Stay, please it'd make me feel better knowing you weren't out there alone," he offered hurrying his face in her hair.

"Hmm first sleepover, sounds fun. If you are sure your Mom won't find out, then why not," Maya agreed shrugging as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trust me. She won't, she's been working graveyard all week so by the time she gets home she'll be too tired to realize your here earlier than usual," he said moving to kiss her neck.

So he picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room. Putting her down he walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt for Maya. Handing her the dark blue t-shirt he began to undress himself. She couldn't help but watch as he undressed himself with a knowing smirk on his face.

"See somethin' you like darlin'?" He asked in a slightly exaggerated Texas accent.

"You play dirty you know that?" She asked as he slipped on the dark green plaid pajama pants.

"You are the one that said we had to wait a month. Have to take out the energy somehow," he replied before kissing her as he left the room to brush his teeth.

"Hey you're the one that said he didn't always want to buy condoms!" She yelled after him before starting to get undressed herself.

She could feel when he was back in the room, the feeling of butterflies and growing anticipation. Slipping her hands behind her back she unhooked her bra leaving her standing in the middle of his room in just her underwear.

"Cold Hart, really cold," he told her from the doorway.

Smiling she slipped on the to big t-shirt and picked up her clothes before folding them and placing them on Lucas's desk.

"That's the price you pay Huckleberry," she told him before turning to face him with a smirk on her face.

"How much longer?" He asked wrapping his arms around her, his landing just above her butt.

"Next week we should be safe," she said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Nope bed before I have to take a cold shower," he said pulling away from her.

Getting into his bed Maya was overwhelmed by the smell of him. She was no stranger to the bed itself but she had never stayed there overnight. It seemed that the early hour had no meaning because once the couple were in bed together and Lucas had his arm wrapped around her and her body to his chest, their steady breathing and the comfort of having each other so close soon lulled both to sleep.

It wasn't till Lucas heard his front door open and close that he realized his Mom was home and they had slept well into the morning because she was yelling his name and walking towards his room.

"Shit," he mumbled jumping out of bed and going to the door before she had the chance to open the door herself.

"What do you need Mama?" He asked sleepily hoping she couldn't see the still sleeping figure of his girlfriend.

"I need some help putting up groceries," she told him before going back to the kitchen.

"Okay I'll be out in a bit just let me get a shirt," he yelled out before closing his door.

Rushing over to the bed he grabbed a shirt from the hamper and went to Maya's still sleeping figure.

"Maya, Maya," he repeated shaking her shoulder.

"I told you not till next week Huckleberry," she mumbled.

"Mama's home and she's awake. You gotta sneak out before she figures out you slept over," he whispered.

"Shit shit shit," Maya whispered jumping out of bed.

"I know I'll distract her just try to get out before she comes in for laundry," he told her before giving her a quick kiss as she tried to get dressed.

"This is never happening again," Maya told him and she jumped into her pants to get them up and over her thighs.

"I'll call you in a bit. Love you," he said before kissing her again and walking out his bedroom door.

When he walked into the kitchen he caught his Mom smirking at him as she put up a box of cereal.

"So how was your night?" She asked turning back to the bags on the counter.

"Fine, Maya came over we watched some movies before she went home," he told her as he started to put up the fruit his Mom had taken out of a bag.

"Oh she went home?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am," he told her hoping she didn't catch him in a lie.

"Please tell me she's at least on the pill," Leena said crossing her arms as she watched her son.

"Yes as far as I know she is," he answered still not looking her in the eyes.

"Did you make her sneak out of your bedroom window?" She asked smirking at him.

"What?" He asked finally looking at her.

"You almost had me. But her backpack and homework are still at the table along with yours. You know as long as you're both safe and I'm not home when anything happens it's okay if she stays here," Leena told him.

He couldn't help the look of surprise that he knew his face was. His mother was telling him it was okay if his girlfriend spent the night, he had to be having some type of a nightmare.

"I know her mom and step-dad aren't home a lot on the weekends and even if they are it can't be much fun to be in a small apartment with a couple of newlyweds. So again as long as you're both safe she can spend the night and doesn't have to sneak out of your window at seven thirty in the morning. Put the milk up I'm going to shower and go to bed, clean up your guys mess too," she told him before leaving the kitchen.

He stood there still stunned at the conversation they had just had. His cheeks also burned as he thought of the fact that his Mama now knew what he and Maya had been doing.


	19. Her art matters

#19

 _ **A/N: I stole the idea of this from an episode of One Tree Hill, it was just something that always stuck with me. Enjoy :)**_

 **Her art matters**

Things had been awkward between them the past few weeks after Lucas had told her his feelings for her. Sure she had kissed him but that was when it was just them in the safety of his apartment where nothing from the outside world had influenced them, it was their own reality. But after she left his apartment the reality of the rest of the world came upon her and she realized what she had just done. And that led them to now, weeks of awkward and being paired up for another project. But this time she made them go to her apartment, an apartment where they hadn't created their own little world where reality was front and center.

Lucas was sitting on her floor with their books and papers spread out in order to get all the information they needed, at least that's what they told themselves. As he went to crack his neck to relieve some of the tension that had been building he saw a bright dark blue plastic container partially sticking out from under Maya's bed. Curiosity getting the better of him he reached over and pulled out what turned out to be an old recycling bin filled with papers.

Looking through them he had never felt such things before. These were drawings of anything and everything and everyone. Some had color while others seemed to just be done with pencil. He then stopped on one of himself, but it wasn't something he had thought to ever see. There he was smiling at a girl in a corner with another one that seemed to be looking at him. Neither girl had faces all he could see were the backs of their heads.

"Hey do you want pizza? My Mom has to close at Topangas and Shawn's not back till this weekend," Maya asked walking into her room with take out menus in hand.

She stopped short when she saw the blue bin was out and Lucas was looking through her drawings.

"What the hell are you doing Lucas!" She yelled at him reaching to grab the pictures from his hand.

"Did you draw those?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. What gave you the right to look through my stuff?" She yelled at him as she put the pictures back in a folder and pushed the bin back under her bed.

"Maya those are really good. Have you shown anyone those before?" He asked genuinely curious as to why he's never seen them.

Maya was always sketching but it had been years since anyone had seen a picture that wasn't an assignment. The blue bin though had proved her talent went further than they had known.

"No I haven't because it doesn't matter. And it's going to stay that way okay?" She asked looking like she had been betrayed.

"Why are you hiding it? You're really good Maya, that stuff was insane," he questioned pointing to the bin.

"I said it doesn't matter okay? My art it doesn't matter. Now can we just call in a pizza and get back to work?" She begged.

Nodding his head he relented. They worked until the pizza came and then worked while they ate. It wasn't till they had split the last piece and he gave his crust to her that he brought it up again.

"Your art does matter you know," he stated sounding as if it was the most obvious fact in her life.

"Yeah right Huckleberry, now get back to work," she told him not looking up from what she was writing in her notes.

He decided to take action. Moving next to her he watched as she stiffened and then relaxed realizing he wasn't going to do anything in his new spot.

"No Maya I'm serious. Your art matters, it's pieces of you," he said cupping her face with both of his hands.


	20. The one with the stupid bet

#20

 **The one with the stupid bet**

While Maya didn't mind running she did not know why she agreed to that stupid bet. She knew it was going to happen, but she figured Zay had waited this long to tell them that he would wait a little longer. But he didn't. So here she was on Lucas's back as he ran around a park, he told her it was to help with endurance or something she wasn't listening she was just trying to figure out why she agreed to the bet.

Lucas stopped on a small bridge and let her drop down from his back. Turning to her he was smiling so big she thought his face would fall off.

"I don't know if I want to kiss you or throw you off this bridge," she told him.

"Can I help you choose, because I'd prefer to not get thrown off a bridge by my girlfriend," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I haven't decided yet. I still feel like you cheated with that bet," she told him.

Laughing he moved an arm to around her shoulder and they started to walk off the bridge back to his apartment.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shortstack," he told her shaking his head before kissing the top of her head.

"You're his best friend. You had to have known that he was going to ask her out Huckleberry. Otherwise you wouldn't have made the bet something you've been asking me to do for weeks," she told him.

"I swear I had no clue. I had a feeling but I had no clue he was going to do it while it was the four of us," he said raising his hand that wasn't around her shoulders in innocence.

"Still don't believe you, but whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night," she said as they walked out of the park.


	21. He keeps her up at night

#21

 **He keeps her up at night**

She loved her cowboy, she really did. And no matter how many times she made fun of him for being from Texas and for keeping that part of him with him no matter how many years he lived in New York. But when he was singing a country song at 3 am because he couldn't get it out of his head, she wished he wasn't.

Sighing she rolled over trying to figure out what song it was tonight that he had in his head. She could faintly hear his voice from the other room. Standing up she grabbed the dark grey comforter and wrapped it around herself before leaving the room in search of her boyfriend. She found him lying on his back in the middle of the living room singing to himself.

"What song tonight?" She asked as she climbed on top of him.

"Somethin' Bout A Truck. Hadn't heard it in a while and it came on while I was working out. Did I wake you up?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Come to bed Cowboy," she mumbled as she laid on top of him blanket and all.

"I don't want to keep you up and this song won't get out of my head till I figure out the whole thing. Which I can't because it's been years since I heard the damn thing," he mumbled.

"Come on I'll sing it with you. We both need to sleep and I can't fall asleep without you," she told him as she moved to the floor and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to babe. Go back to bed," he pushed.

"Nope come on start the song. Have some blanket," she offered.

So there they laid trying to figure out the song Lucas had stuck in his head. Both refusing to get up from their spots on the floor to go look it up.


	22. You have to try

#22

 _ **A/N: Okay no hate that I put Zay and Smackle together for this one guys. I truely think they are adorable af together and if you don't like the pairing that's cool but don't leave any rude comments please.**_

 **You have to try**

Lucas never expected for them to be here. For him to watch as the woman he loved was breathing through a tube. He tried fighting the tears but they eventually rolled down his face in silence as he held her hand hoping that she would feel him there and wake up.

"You have to try. Come on Shortstack, please just wake up, I'll do anything if you just wake up for me," Lucas begged.

"Lucas?" Zay asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey . . . Uh when'd you get here man?" He asked as he started to wipe the tears from his face with both hands in an effort to hide them.

"Iz called me. She said Maya had gotten out of surgery and you hadn't left the room since they wheeled her in," Zay explained as he walked into the room stopping at Maya's bed.

"They . . . Uh said it's up to her now if she wakes up or not. And I can't help but think about everything now. What if she never wakes up Zay?" Lucas asked feeling new tears slip.

"Lucas this is Maya we're talking about. She will wake up, she's not going to let you go on in life without her," Zay said in an effort to comfort his best friend.

"You know we got in a fight before the accident. I honestly don't even remember what it was about right now, all I know is that I was going to ask her to marry me and then we got in the fight and she ran out of the apartment and then got hit by that car," Lucas explained.

"She's going to wake up. Who is going to make fun of you or make you feel all the things she makes you feel," Zay said again in an attempt to comfort Lucas.

Taking a deep breath Lucas looked back down at the blonde he had been in love with for all of his adult life so far.

"I don't know how to be me without her Zay. I mean everything changed when I met her," Lucas whispered.

"You call her Mom?" Zay asked in an attempt to get Lucas to change his mindset.

"Yeah, uh her and Shawn are out of the country but she said they were going to get here as soon as they could."

Nodding his head Zay looked at his two best friends. He would never admit it to Lucas but he too was afraid of what would happen if Maya never woke up. Through the years Maya and Lucas had become so entwined into each other that one look and you could tell they held the good in each other.

Zay felt someone curl into his arm not even needing to look down he knew by the smell of the strawberry shampoo that it was Iz or Smackle as she had been known when they were younger. All three of them stayed in the room watching as a machine breathed for their friend.

It wasn't till all the monitors seemed to go off at once that anyone realized they fell asleep. Lucas woke with a start as he felt Maya starting to jerk around in the bed. He stood up and watched as nurse after nurse and a doctor came running into the room. Before he knew it the tube was out of Maya's mouth, it was no longer breathing for her.

He felt the air come out of his lungs as he saw her give him a small smile before falling asleep. She was still there he still had another chance to make her his for the rest of their lives. Turning to Zay he cried into his best friend's shoulder in relief.

"Lucas," Maya croaked from her bed.

Lucas was back in the chair and holding Maya's hand in the next breath. She had made it, she was it for Him and always would be.


	23. You did this for me?

#23

 _ **A/N: So I'm combining a request with a prompt I saw on tumblr and a song that is sad but romantic af. The song is 19 seventy sumthin' by Neck Deep (yes the title is spelt right). Enjoy loves :)**_

 **"You did this for me?"**

If any one asked her Maya Hunter would lie through her teeth about how much she enjoyed the small romantic gestures Lucas did for her. Over their relationship the gestures began to mean more and more to her because she could trust where they came from in his heart. So when he left her a note written on a sticky note to meet him on the roof of his building she felt a smile tug at her cheeks.

Setting her stuff down in his room she began the trek up three flights of stairs to his buildings roof. Opening the roof door she looked around trying to find him, when she couldn't she made sure the brick was in place to keep the door open then walked further on to the building. There's where she found him plugging in the last of the white Christmas lights that he had strung up.

"What are you doin' Cowboy?" She asked arms crossed against her chest with a smile ever present on her face.

"Just a little somethin' for my girl. Not finished yet," he said smiling as he began tapping on his phone.

A few seconds later the opening notes of the song started to float from the speakers.

"Very impressive. Now what'd you do?" She asked.

"Not a damn thing. We've both just been really busy and this song came on the other day while you were cooking and I heard you singing so I thought why not have a moment with my beautiful girl," he told her as he took one of her small hands in his own large one and pulled into the middle of the lights.

There was a girl who had lost her way

She blushed red when he came over

And they danced the night away

"You did this for me?" Maya's asked as Lucas brought her close and they began to slowly dance together.

"I'd do anything for you Shortstack," he told her simply before turning her for a spin.

And she couldn't help the honest to God giggle that came out as he did so.

In six weeks they're saying "I do"

Oh, love just don't go that way anymore

"Thank you," she whispered as they held each other close again.

"For what?" Lucas asked in confusion looking down at her.

"For all of this. For picking this song and putting up the lights and just everything," she said feeling her cheeks start to burn at the look he was giving her.

"I think I should be the one to thank you Shortstack. You've done a lot for me over the years and we've been through a lot and the fact that you're still here is a miracle I don't know how I got to have but I did," he told her as he looked down at her.

Each looked at the other with nothing but a fierce love in their eyes. The dancing stopped as he brought his lips to hers. It was a slow kiss that honestly hadn't happened since they were first together and exploring their feelings for each other. After a few moments they broke apart each with a smile and dancing eyes.

"I love you Lucas," she whispered as they continued dancing.

"I love you too Maya," he told her bringing her closer to him.

They were chest to chest, he had one hand on wrapped around her waist and she had one had wrapped around his neck. Both held the other's hand as they continued to slow dance on his roof with the song on repeat.


	24. Secrets to share

#24

(Decently heavy makeout scene here)

 **Secrets to share**

They tried ignoring the feelings that were surfacing for each other. Somewhere over the summer things had changed between them and neither exactly knew what to do with this change. Fights now turned to intense make out sessions that happened anywhere they could be unseen.

Which brought them here. She was staying after school to finish a paper and he had an early practice.

"You ready?" He asked curtly from the doorway of the classroom she was in.

"Bad practice?" She asked noticing his short tone and how instead of coming over to her he stayed by the door.

"Just heard some stuff that didn't exactly make me happy," he told her vaguely.

"Oh yeah what'd you hear?" She asked getting interested.

"You have fun at that party last weekend?" He asked watching as she stopped closing her backpack.

"Oh. . . So you heard about that," she said no longer looking him in the eyes and instead finishing packing up.

"I told you I didn't want you going to that guy's party without me Maya. You shouldn't go to shit like that without someone there to watch you," he told her closing the classroom door behind him so they were in there by themselves.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a good time. Besides nothing happened so it's not that big of a deal Lucas," she countered setting her backpack on the desk she was sitting at before.

"There's a reason why I told you not to go to that party. He's not a good guy," Lucas told her as he walked to her.

"And I'm saying I know how to take care of myself. I'm not Riley Lucas, it's most definitely not my first party and nothing happened there. Do you understand that?" She asked him.

They were now standing toe to toe. Maya's arms were crossed under her chest and Lucas's arms were at his sides fists starting to clench as he tried to keep the emotion off his face. Before either of them knew what was happening or who had started it, they were kissing.

Lucas brought his arms to her hips gently squeezing them. There was something different about this kiss from the couple they had shared over the summer. This one was wet and abrupt and filled with a blissful buzz of ecstasy as she bite his bottom lip prompting him to move his hands from her hips each going to her ass and squeezing before he went further down to her thighs and gripped them.

Never breaking the kiss Maya jumped slightly as she felt his grip on her thighs and he proceeded to lift her onto the desk effectively pushing her backpack off of it.

As he moved down her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses Maya threaded her fingers through his hair.

Before he could go further there was a knock at the classroom door. Both jumped in response and Maya pushed Lucas away as she jumped off the desk. Grabbing her backpack she walked to the door and opened it revealing the janitor.

"Sorry, Mr. James let me finish a paper in his classroom. I guess he forgot to leave his door open," Maya told the older man as she grabbed Lucas's hand pulling him out of the room.

When they were down the hall Maya let a sigh of relief out before dropping Lucas's hand and turning to look at him.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped when she saw him. Confusion was written across his face as she proceeded to laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked getting annoyed.

"You have lipstick all over Huckleberry," she said still laughing as she dug through her bag for a makeup wipe.

"Damn it Maya," he grumbled taking the package from her hands and bringing a wipe to his face.

"Here let me," she directed as he missed a few spots.


	25. I thought that you were dead

#25

 **"I thought you were dead"**

She was so tired. It was the week before finals and she was trying to spend as much time as she could studying math, which meant that most nights she was up much later than she should be. But when Lucas had offered to help her study for English she jumped at the chance instead of going home for a quick nap.

So here she was laying on his bedroom floor trying to stay awake as he read the prompts to her from their English packet.

After realizing he hadn't heard anything from the small blonde laying next to him on the floor he put the packet down and looked at her. He noticed the slow up and down movement of her chest and then saw her eyes were in fact closed and her mouth hung open a little.

"Maya," he said poking her cheek.

When he got no response he smiled a little.

"Yo Shortstack. Mama made tacos," he said seeing if the promise of tacos would wake her.

She gave no response to his words. So he slowly got up as to not wake her and picked her up before placing her on his bed. As soon as her body hit the mattress she curled into the pillows and blankets.

He knew he couldn't possibly give up this chance to draw on her like she had done so many times to him. Going over to his desk he found an old crayola marker and smiled in success. Cursing he remembered his Mama was home so he couldn't draw what she usually drew on his face. Shrugging his shoulders he laid on his side so that he had access to the half of her face that wasn't on his pillow.

He spent the next ten minutes drawing flowers and vines on her face. Just as he had put the marker back in his desk drawer she started to groan as she woke up.

"I thought that you were dead," he told her laughing as she sat up in his bed.

"What time is it?" She mumbled as she stretched.

"Almost six thirty. You not sleeping again Shortstack?" He asked as he went back to laying next to her on the bed.

"Late night studying," she mumbled as she laid on her head on his chest.

They stayed like that till his Mom came and told them dinner was ready.

"Lucas James, does she know what you did to her face?" Leena asked smacking him upside the head after Maya left the room to go to the bathroom.

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN LUCAS!" Maya yelled before Lucas had a chance to answer.


	26. He cares

#26

(Trigger warning! Eating disorder referenced. Also I'm sorry if this seems off I have more personal experience with the eating part than the recovery part so I'm just going off of what I've found)

 **He cares**

"How long has it been since you last ate Shortstack, and don't lie to me?" He whispered as they sat together on his fire escape.

"Uh this morning. Leena made me a breakfast sandwich, those are really good by the way," she told him bringing herself closer to his body as a breeze floated through.

"Yeah they are. Come on I think there's some ramen in the cabinet or Mama left some food in the fridge," Lucas said wrapping his arms more securely around her.

"I just want to stay here for a little longer Cowboy," she told him.

"You have to eat Maya. Come on," he told her as he started to unwrap his arms from around her and stand up.

Sighing Maya nodded and stood up following him back into the house. She kept his hoodie on as they walked in silence to the kitchen where the only noise came from the small radio on the counter and Lucas as he went around the kitchen making dinner for both of them. She watched him as he sat a plate of warmed up picadillo with a couple tortillas, down in front of her.

"You don't have to watch me eat you know? I am going to eat," Maya said when she realized he didn't have a plate in front of himself.

"You told me when I called you at lunch that you'd eat and you didn't Maya. I'd like to keep you around and healthy so if I have to watch you eat then I will," he countered giving her a small smile.

"I know and I'm sorry I put you in this position. I mean it Lucas, I'm sorry," she said looking down at the plate of food.

"I love you Maya," he said kissing the top of her head as he got up finally deciding to get himself some food.

"You know it started out as a side effect of my anti-depressant," she told him before taking a bite of the taco she had made.

"What did?" He asked flipping a tortilla in the pan.

"The not eating. It was a side effect but by the time I realized it I liked how it was making my body look. So I just continued to not eat," she explained watching him closely as she talked.

"And now?" He asked his voice breaking as the emotion built inside of him.

"Now I'm taking it a day at a time and with a lot of counseling."

They sat together in silence as they ate. Slowly his questions would come out and she would answer them as best she could but whatever the answer she made sure that he knew it never had anything to with him. It was just something in her head that had taken over.

They laid in bed that night her still in the hoodie and his grip on her so tight but neither wanted to let go.


	27. Put me down

#27

 **"Put me down"**

There were times when Maya loved being carried by Lucas. But at this moment it was most definitely not one of those times.

"Huckleberry put me down," Maya growled as Lucas carried her into his apartment.

"Your hurt Maya," he stated as he kicked the door closed with his foot.

"I just twisted my ankle a little Lucas it's not that big of a deal," she mumbled as he sat her down on the couch and he sat down on the coffee table.

"Why do you even wear these damn boots anyways?" He asked as he carefully pulled the zipper down on the boot that held her injured foot.

"Because I'm short and my boyfriend is some type of fuckung giant. So for it to not be awkward I wear heels," Maya told him trying not to wince as he carefully took the boot off her foot.

"But I like my little Shortstack," he said as he fake pouted.

"That is not the point. Can I have my foot back please?" Maya asked as he looked at her ankle.

"It doesn't look too bad, I'm going to get you some ice for this though," he said grabbing a pillow from the couch and placing her foot on top of it.

"I knew it wouldn't be. This is not the first time I've twisted my ankle Huckleberry," she told him as he left the room.

"Just let me take care of you woman!" He yelled as he opened the freezer looking for an ice pack.

"You know this whole macho man thing is kind of hot," Maya told him as he walked back in with an ice pack and towel in hand.

"Well Mama's not gonna be home till later tonight," Lucas said smirking at her as he sat back down in front of her.

"I'm injured Cowboy so," she said smirking as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wouldn't be the first time one of us was injured Shortstack," he told her smirking again.

"Does taking care of little ol' injured me take you places Cowboy?" Maya asked laughing a little at the end.

"You have no idea," he told her before leaning in to kiss her.


	28. I love you Shortstack

#28

 **"I love you Shortstack"**

"Why do we have to go Cowboy? I know for a fact that your Mom made a cake and I know you have coffee so let's just go there," Maya begged as she lagged behind Lucas but not enough for their hands to pull apart.

"Come on you know you've missed it. Being around your friends, besides I know for a fact Riley isn't going to be there," Lucas countered lightning pulling her so she was flush against his side.

"Is this how divorced parents feel? I feel like I'm the one that has occasional weekend visitation," she told him as they slowly walked down the stairs to Topanga's.

"And here I thought you liked our endless time together," he said smiling at her as he opened the door for her.

"Look who it is. They finally came up for air," Zay said smirking as he watched the blonde couple walk into the building.

"At least he has something to come up for air from Zay," Maya said smirking as Lucas brought her down into his lap as he sat in a chair.

"Where are the others?" Lucas asked noticing it was just Zay sitting there.

"Smackle's in the bathroom and Farkle isn't here yet. And to be honest I'm not sure if he's going to come," He ended before looking down at his books.

"Yeah figured," Maya replied nodding her head as she wrapped an arm around Lucas's neck.

"Maya!" Smackle greeted as she walked back over to where Zay was on the couch.

"Smackle! You're awfully cheery today," Maya replied smiling at the girl.

"Well the groups back. It is nice to be surrounded by friends again," she replied opening her text book.

"What are you guys studying?" Maya asked.

"She's helping me with Chemistry," Zay answered.

"Do you have anything you need help with?" Smackle asked looking back at the couple.

"No, I'm staying at Huckleberry's tonight so he's been volunteered to help his pretty pretty girlfriend," Maya said smiling at Lucas before disentangling herself from him.

The others continued to talk as she walked up to the counter to order her and Lucas some coffee. As she waited for the waitress to get the coffee's there was a ring from the bell above the door signaling that someone had come in. Not paying it any mind she smiled as she took both mugs and walked back to Lucas.

"Maya," Farkle said in surprise.

"Hey Farks. Here's your coffee Cowboy," she said giving Farkle a small smile as Lucas took his coffee and she sat back in his lap with her own.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," he said forcing a smile as he sat in a chair across from her and Lucas.

"Yeah well neither did I. How've you been? I haven't heard much from you since Riley came to my place," Maya asked deciding to take advantage of the situation.

"He's not so subtly sided with Riley. Move that number here," she told Maya never looking up from Zay's paper.

"Smackle!" Farkle yelled in surprise.

"It's not like I didn't already figure it out. I mean you always loved her, it hurts but that's life," she told him shrugging it off.

They all sat in silence for a bit, the only noise coming from Smackle and Zay's pencils on paper,before Maya started to talk again.

"So I'm going to go get this moved to a to-go cup and I'll be leaving," Maya said before getting up from Lucas's lap.

Or at least she tried to but Lucas had a firm grip on her hip and wouldn't let her leave.

"Maya stay," he told her before taking a drink from his own coffee.

"Fine," she huffed.

"I'm sorry Maya. It's just I feel like she needs me right now. You get it right?" He questioned looking desperately at her.

"Coming second place to Riley is not something I'm exactly new to Farkle," Maya told him as she played with the strings coming from Lucas's hoodie.

"I think I'm going to go. It was nice seeing you guys," he replied before getting up.

After he left Lucas kissed her cheek which earned a small smile from her in response.

"I believe that they are overreacting. You two were always going to get together it was very plain to see. At least for an outsider I guess. That's good Zay, now just do that for the rest," Smackle told the couple as she once again looked over Zay's work.

"Thank you Smackle. That means a lot to me," Maya told the other girl with a wider smile on her face.

"I love you Shortstack," Lucas whispered.

Smiling Maya turned back to face Lucas and cupped his cheek with her free hand.

"I love you too Cowboy," she told him before they shared a quick coffee flavored kiss.

"Hey none of that. This is a family place," Zay exclaimed when he saw them.

"Hey I can kiss my boyfriend," Maya told him grinning as she did.


	29. I'm sorry if this upsets you

#29

 **"I'm sorry if this upsets you but I'm going to marry him"**

Taking a deep breath Maya lightly knocked on Riley's slightly open door before walking in.

"Peaches! What are you doing here?" Riley asked with a smile on her face as she closed her textbook.

"I needed to tell you something before you heard it from someone else," Maya told her as she walked further into the room but not taking a seat.

"Did you and Lucas break up?" She asked sitting up slightly straighter.

Maya had been taken aback by the sudden question from her friend. She also couldn't help but notice a slight hint of hope in the question.

"No, nothing like that. Actually the exact opposite," Maya explained still hiding her left hand in the sleeve of her maroon cardigan.

"What do you mean the exact opposite? You're either together or you aren't and I'm assuming that by you coming to tell me this before I hear it from someone else is that you guys broke up," Riley stated confusion written on her face.

"What I'm trying to say is that Lucas and I are getting married," Maya told her holding up her left hand to show her the simple gold band with a small diamond in the middle.

"Maya what do you mean you're getting married? You guys are 18, you haven't even graduated yet. Are you pregnant? Because if you are that's still no reason to get married to him Maya," Riley exclaimed as she shot off her bed and started to pace.

Sighing Maya ran her fingers through her curly hair in frustration.

"I'm not pregnant and we realize how old we are Riles," Maya told her as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Then why are you ruining your lives? Are you just trying to hold on to him when he leaves for college. I heard that he's going back to Texas," Riley said stopping her pacing.

"I know where he's going Riley and I'm going with him. As for us getting married it's happening the day before graduation, his grandparents are going to be in town and he really wanted them there," Maya explained.

"Why are you ruining your lives Maya? He's a high school boyfriend, one that has caused you a lot of problems so why keep him tied down when you're just going to get hurt when he realizes he doesn't want to be with you for the rest of his life?" Riley asked.

And there it was, it was as if Maya could hear the snap happening in her head.

"Riley we've been engaged since Christmas. Our families know, hell I'm pretty sure your parents know at this point because Shawn was pissed. But I wanted to tell you because I thought that you'd be happy for me and I guess I was wrong," Maya finished fighting the tears.

"You've been engaged since Christmas? And I'm just now finding out in April?" Riley asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you but I'm going to marry him. Since the day we met he's been there for me and I love him and he loves me. Why can't you just be happy for us?" Maya begged.

"Because I think you guys are just clinging to something that is doomed. I love you Maya but I can't give you my blessing," Riley said shaking her head.

"Well it's a good thing I don't need your blessing then isn't it. I didn't come here to get your permission Riley. You think you're the first one that's tried to talk us out of this? Leena tried and then Shawn and my Mom threatened to kick me out. Hell I lived with Lucas for a good two months before my parents talked to me again. This is happening whether you like it or not. I'd love to have you there Riles but if you can't accept this then I don't want you there," Maya finished before walking out of the room.

As she walked out of the room she ran into Auggie and Cory.

"Maya!" Auggie exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Hey kid, Mathews," she said giving them a forced small smile.

"You okay Maya?" Cory asked with concern.

"Yeah uh I just told Riley some news and she wasn't exactly happy about it," Maya told him as Auggie went to his room.

"I take it you told her about the engagement?" He asked looking at her knowingly.

"Figured Shawn told you. But yes I told her, I should really get going my Mom wanted to talk about some stuff," Maya explained hoping to get out of the suffocating apartment.

"She'll come around. I'll let you get going, congratulations by the way," he said smiling at her.

"You aren't going to try and say this is a mistake and that we are ruining our lives?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Not a chance, Me and Topanga got engaged at our graduation. And so many people told us it was wrong and that we were making a huge mistake that we almost eloped. As much as Riley doesn't want to believe it I remember what it's like to be in love and young and know that you are with the right person. Besides Shawn told me about his and Katy's freak out."

"Yeah Mom wasn't to happy about that. I appreciate the lack of lecture though Mathews, I gotta go," Maya said smiling at him before going to leave the apartment.


	30. You do realize you're basically

#30

 **You do realize you two are basically living together, right?**

When they came back from Texas there had been a definite shift in Maya and Lucas's relationship. One that went a good month of not talking about before it came to their realization. And now it was two weeks before their junior year was to begin and Maya was sound asleep on Lucas's bed while he was packing his bag for his last day at baseball camp.

"Maya come on babe time to get up," he said shaking her leg.

The only response he got was a kick from her in protest.

"Come on I'll buy you coffee before I leave," he said bribing the sleeping blonde.

"How much longer are you going to this stupid camp?" She asked sitting up.

"It's my last day Shortstack. And then it's me and you all morning," he said smiling at her.

"Do you have to go?" She grumbled grabbing his hand as she laid back down and tried to bring him down with her.

"Yes I do. Come on now get dressed I did laundry a few days ago so you have some stuff clean," he said as he lightly laid on top of her.

"But this is so nice Huckleberry. Just me and you and this nice big comfortable bed," She whispered closing her eyes.

"No going back to sleep come on," he told her as he pushed himself off of her and proceeded to pull her up by her hand.

"Fine but you're still buying me coffee," she replied in defeat as she got out of his bed and walked over to his closet where he kept a stash of her clothes hidden away.

They held hands as she walked him to the school. After leaving him at the school she spent her morning trying to decide what things she needed for the upcoming school year and what could wait till there was more money. When she got the text telling her to open her front door from Lucas she was confused but did it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprised before he kissed her in the doorway.

"Coach was nice and let us leave since it was the last day. What are you doing?" He asked walking into her apartment.

"Trying to decide how much new stuff I have to buy for school. I'm going to have to take pictures of what I have at your place," she explained as she walked back to her room with Lucas hot on her tail.

"Your Mom home?" He asked wrapping his around her waist and pulling her back to his chest.

"No she left a note saying she picked up an early shift. Shawn's out of town so she's trying to keep herself busy," Maya explained as Lucas kissed her neck.

"Hmm. So we have the whole apartment to ourselves?" He asked.

"Nope not happening till after I know what I need for school. Come on back to your place," she said breaking free of his grasp.

"Fine. But I don't know if Mama's home or not so," he told her as she quickly grabbed a few things and stuffed them into her canvas satchel.

"Oh you big baby. We both know that if your Mom is home already she'll be gone tonight for another shift. Now come one buy your girlfriend some more coffee," she told him as she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the apartment together.

They walked hand in hand back to his apartment. Letting her walk through the door first Lucas called out to let his mom knew they were home.

"Hi kids!" She called from the living room.

"What are you doing Mama?" Lucas asked as they walked into the living room.

"Oh you know sittin' around watchin' my stories while drinking a nice glass of wine. I'm folding laundry Lucas what does it look like," she asked sarcastically.

Maya laughed at her response but then her eyes focused on the color of the basket she had next to the basket she was currently working out of.

"Lucas!" She whispered in panic smacking him in the chest.

"What the hell Maya," he grumbled but all she did was point to the basket that just this morning she had taken clothes out of before they left.

"Shit," he whispered.

"Mama do you need some help with the laundry? I'd be glad to take that other basket," he asked taking a few steps into the living room.

"No it's fine. You kids go have fun," she replied shaking her head.

"No it's okay really Leena. You worked last night, folding some laundry is the least we can do," Maya replied hoping to distract her long enough for Lucas to grab the basket.

"It's not the first time my son has sneaked some of your stuff into the laundry Maya. It's fine, it's not like you aren't here more than I am most weeks," Leena replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, What? You know about that?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Darlin' I've know since the first night. My sons not exactly the most subtle creature to walk the earth. Besides I like you if he had to have a girlfriend basically living with him while I'm working I'm just glad it's you," Leena replied with a smile before going back to the soap opera on TV and folding laundry.

"Let's go back to my room shall we," Lucas said guiding a stunned Maya back to his room.

Once they were safely behind his door she looked at him as she tried to process what had just happened.

"Your mom says we are living together and she's not even mad. When did we even start "living together"? I mean that's crazy right? It has to be crazy," Maya said pacing his room.

"I don't know. I mean is it really? Most nights you're here you have a laundry basket full of clothes, could we just not have noticed this?" He asked sitting on the bed as he watched her pace.

"We are in High School what kind of high schoolers live together after like three months of dating?" Maya asked looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Okay but our history doesn't exactly make us normal high schoolers Shortstack," he told her.

"Oh my god we are living together," She whispered as he pulled her to himself.

"Yep and now my Mom knows. Yay," he ended sarcastically.


	31. You're the only one I trust to do this

#31

 **"You're the only one I trust to do this"**

"You're up early," Lucas mumbled when he woke up to find a fully dressed Maya sitting on his bed watching him sleep.

"I need your help. So come on wake up. Your Mom made breakfast and we have to get going," Maya said patting his leg in an effort to get him up and out of bed.

"Babe it's seven thirty. Just lay down and we can do whatever it is you need my help with at a more reasonable hour," Lucas told her before closing his eyes again.

"Nope we need to get started like now. So come on Cowboy," she said standing up on his bed before stepping down with a low thud.

"What do you even need my help with?" He asked as he sat up in bed.

"I just need your help okay? It's nothing bad I promise I'd just rather not say what it is just yet," Maya told him as she threw clothes on his bed for him to put on.

Reluctantly Lucas got out of bed and put on the clothes she had thrown at him before following her out of his room. After a cup of coffee and a couple pancakes she was pushing him out the door as he yelled a goodbye to his laughing mom.

"So where are we going?" Lucas asked as they got on the subway.

"My Grandma's old place. We moved her into a care facility a couple weeks ago and she said she left me some stuff," Maya told him.

Two stops later they were walking into an older building stopping on the second floor Maya pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"What'd she leave you? This place looks empty," Lucas pointed out as he walked around the small one bedroom.

"She said the boxes are in the hall closet," Maya replied as she did a final walk through.

"Maya there's like four boxes in here. What ones are yours?" Lucas yelled from the closet.

"All of them. They shouldn't be that heavy though it's just yarn," she explained walking up behind him.

"Your Grandmother left you four bankers boxes full of yarn?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, now grab two and I'll grab two and then we can go back to my place," she replied taking the first two boxes in her arms.

Nodding his head Lucas grabbed the last two boxes and followed her out of the apartment and waited as she locked it.

"So what are you going to do with all this yarn?" Lucas asked as they walked out of the building.

"I will show you when we get to my place," she told him with a nervous smile.

They walked the rest of the way to Maya's apartment talking about nothing, just random things that had happened since the last time they had seen each other. Maya couldn't help the sudden wave of nerves that hit her as they walked into her apartment.

"You're the only one I trust to do this," Maya told him before opening her bedroom door.

"Do what?" He asked confusion written on his face.

"Set the boxes down by my bed," she told him as she opened her closet door to reveal the small space filled with boxes just like the ones he held.

"So when I was a kid before and after my parents divorce my Mom would send me to my Grammys so that I wasn't alone. Which is where I learned to crochet, she was getting older and couldn't really play with me so she'd teach me things like how to crochet and how to cook, even a little sewing. But I kind of stuck with the crocheting," she explained as she brought out the boxes and small containers filled with hooks.

"So this is why you needed my help?" He asked confused.

"Well I wasn't sure how many boxes she had left. And I kind of felt like you'd like to know something about me no one else does, I guess. Sorry this was stupid, you can go back home and go back to bed," Maya told him before quickly going back to the things in her closet.

"Wait no one knows you do this?" He asked in surprise.

"Nope, justs Grandma, Mom and now you," she said tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her messy top knot, behind her ear.

"So I'm like one of three people in the whole world that know you can do this? Not even Riley or Farkle knows?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist as a smile formed on his face.

"God no. Riley would demand I teach her and then all of New York would be covered in something crocheted," Maya told him with a laugh.

"I kind of like that Shortstack. That I'm the only one in the group that knows you can do this," he told her encouragingly before giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Yeah you don't think it's odd that I have literally a whole closet filled with this stuff?" She asked.

"Not really. So what do you make?" He asked pulling away from her to look at the things she had pulled out.

"Hats and blankets mostly. Most of the yarn comes from my Grammy and I usually end up giving her the finished stuff to hand out," Maya explained as she watched him go through the stuff.

"Will you make me something?" He asked looking up at her from his spot on the floor.

"You want me to make you something?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean this stuff is great," he told her simply nodding her head.


	32. Merry Christmas

#32

 **Merry Christmas**

For as long as Maya could remember Christmas wasn't ever a real time to celebrate. Most years her Mom would work because the pay was good and people tended to tip better so she'd either spend the holiday with Riley or with her Grandmother. But the past couple years had started to become different, her Mom was home for Christmas and they had Shawn there with them, and then there was Lucas. He would come get her after she had opened her little pile of presents and she'd spend the day with him and his mom. So when Lucas had asked her to come spend actual Christmas morning with him she didn't question it and showed up the afternoon of Christmas Eve with presents and coffees in hand.

"So what's with the special request Cowboy? Not that I don't enjoy the thought of waking up in Christmas morning with you but still," Maya asked as she finished placing her gifts for Lucas and his mom under the tree.

"Nothing special Shortstack, I just wanted to spend Christmas with you," he told her before trying to hide his smile behind his coffee cup.

"Yeah I'm gonna let you believe you think I believe that," she said smirking as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to sit on the arm of the couch.

"And I thank you for that nice gesture," he replied while one arm circled her waist as the other held his coffee cup.

The couple spent the rest of the day helping his mom make treats and food to take to the hospital. A tradition Leena and Lucas had been doing since they moved to New York even if Leena wasn't working that day.

After dropping off the food they went back to the apartment and had their own small dinner before watching some of the old Christmas movies that were on TV that night.

After Lucas and Maya had moved to his bed he sat up and watched her sleep for a couple hours before quietly getting out of bed. Walking over to his dresser drawer he pulled out a small red velvet box that had been sitting there since he came back from Texas over thanksgiving break. Silently he walked out of the room and to the wall by the small Christmas tree where his Mom had hung up stockings for them both including Maya. He carefully placed it under the random little things his Mom had already put in there.

His heart was beating harder and faster than he had ever felt it. More than when he and Maya had first kissed or had sex or when he finally admitted to himself that it was her all along, even when he introduced her to his family in Texas as his girlfriend, this was a big step for them both. This was a step towards forever, something that admittedly they both feared.

After making sure his Mom was asleep and the apartment locked up Lucas went back to bed and wrapped his arm around the sleeping blonde. He fell asleep with a smile and a nervous pit of energy in his stomach. Both Maya and Lucas woke up to the sounds of Christmas music being blasted throughout the apartment.

"Merry Christmas Cowboy," Maya whispered after rolling onto her side to face Lucas.

"Merry Christmas Shortstack," he replied back sleep still evident in both their voices.

"Maya, Lucas breakfast is ready!" Leena shouted outside the bedroom door.

Smiling both of them got out of bed. Slowly they both walked out of his bedroom and Lucas felt his heart start up again. He was sure when his mom looked at him she could tell his heart was going a mile and minute.

Deciding to leave the stockings for last they all sat in the living room and started to open presents. It seemed as if time slowed down for Lucas and ever present was opened and they got closer and closer to the stockings. But he also never became more sure than watching as Maya's eyes lit up every time she opened a present. Before he knew it it was time for stockings. He watched as Maya slowly brought out every item one by one to look at it and put it in a pile of candy or not candy, then he knew by how big her eyes got and the look on her face when she got to the ring.

Slowly Maya turned her head to look at Lucas and he held her nervous glance as she pulled out the ring box.

"I'm going to go check on breakfast," Leena said leaving the two alone in the living room.

"It's taken us a long time to get here Maya. All I know is that I can't stand to be apart from you anymore," Lucas told her as he took the red velvet box from her hand.

"If you make me cry I swear to god Lucas," Maya said watching him with big eyes and emotion thick in her voice.

"Will you marry me?" He asked opening the box and showing her the simple gold band with a single diamond in the middle.

Nodding her head Maya smiled as tears started to run down her cheeks and she held out her left hand for him to put the ring on.

Lucas didn't think a bigger smile could appear in his face as he place the ring on her finger and she tackled him to the floor.

Neither realized it but Leena had never made it to the kitchen instead she stood in the hallway and when she walked out she took a picture of the newly engaged couple kissing on her floor.

"Breakfast is ready," she called to break them up.


	33. I lied

#33

A/N: this one made me want to start an actual story not gonna lie

 **"I lied"**

She sat on the deck watching the water and listening to the crickets and occasional dog barking. The feelings building in her chest were conflicting and ones she knew she shouldn't be feeling at that. Being there she couldn't help but enjoy the quiet noise. Maya was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when she realized Lucas was sitting next to her.

"How long have you been there Huckleberry?" She asked placing her hands in the pocket of her grey hoodie.

"Long enough. What you thinkin' about Maya? I could hear you all the way from the house," he replied giving her a small smile.

"Just things. It's really pretty here, you must hate it in New York," Maya replied looking back over the small lake.

"New York has its own beauty," Lucas explained never taking his eyes off of her.

Maya could feel him looking at her as she continued to look out over the lake. Bringing her knees to her chest she mustered up as much courage as she could because right now it was now or never.

"I lied," she started.

"About what? Zay's outfit for his date?" Lucas asked confusion written on his face.

"Back then, I lied when I told you I didn't have feelings for you. You needed to move on from me, you had to be with Riley, you had to choose her. I regret it you know, lying to you because now here we are in this beautiful place and I have feelings for this amazing guy but I'm not sure if I can do anything about it because whether we like it or not there's this big complicated history and a lot of people are going to get hurt. But that doesn't seem to matter because even though I know all this I can't help the feelings I have," She ranted feeling the tears leave tracks on her cheeks.

Maya could still feel Lucas starring at her but she refused to look at him, instead looking down at the lake below them.

"You know I never thought I'd hear those words. For so long I convinced myself that you'd never feel the way I did. And now here we are at this beautiful place just me and you. Where just a moment ago an amazing girl just told me she had feelings for me and like her I know we shouldn't do anything but I really want this girl to give us a try because the feelings I have for her just seem to grow the more time we spend together."

By the end of Lucas's own speech Maya was looking him in the eyes watching the emotions that swam in his eyes and came out for air in his voice.

Before either of them realized it they were kissing. Maya moved so that she now had her legs on either of side of his as she sat on his lap. Pulling back they each kept their eyes closed and they rested their heads together trying to catch their breath. Each wore a smile on their faces even though neither could see it. Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around her waist bringing her closer to his body as she wrapped her own arms around his neck effectively making sure there was no room between them.


	34. The one where drunk Maya talks

#34

 **The one where Drunk Maya talks**

At 23 years old Maya didn't think she'd still be so afraid of forever. But yet she was, she was deeply terrified at the thought of someone promising her forever. So here she was sitting in her living room drinking from the bottle of vodka she kept on her bookshelf as a bookend.

She was avoiding. There was nothing else to say about it. She was sitting with just a couple lights on in her living room listening to whatever Spotify was playing.

"Maya?" Lucas asked as he walked through her front door.

"Huckleberry!" She yelled in response giggling at how loud she had yelled.

"What are you drinking Shortstack?" He asked letting a laugh of his own escape when he saw her glassy eyes and watched her try to stand up.

"Did you bring me pizza?" She asked a smile still on her face.

"No I did not. Come on let's get you to bed," he replied taking the bottle out of her hands.

"Hey that's mine!" She yelled trying to take back the bottle.

"Nope you're done for now. Come on," Lucas told her as he wrapped his hand around her small arm to get her to stand up again.

Giggling Maya let him help her up and smile up at her Cowboy.

"I hate you know," she said a smile still on her face as he walked her to the bed.

"First of all you're still smiling. Second no you don't that's just the vodka talking," he said kissing the top of her head before gently pushing her to sit down on the bed.

"Ugh it's really hot Lucas," she whined before trying to take off her tank top.

"You able to take off your own shirt?" He asked closely watching her.

"Why do you want to do it for me?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"None if that you're to drunk," he replied shaking his head as he went ahead and helped her get her shirt off.

"Why not. I was reading Cosmo earlier and there's some new tricks we should try," she hinted smiling at him.

"Even when you're wasted you play dirty," he murmured as he went digging through her dresser for a shirt for her to sleep in.

"You know the sketch I did of you after the shower is a big hit," she told him as he handed her a t shirt before he took off her bra.

"You turned that in?" He asked in surprise.

"I should draw you naked more often. You have a nice butt," she replied giggling again.

"Okay time for bed," he replied putting her shirt on her.

She was still laughing as he helped her get into bed and laid down.

"Come to bed with me," she said holding his hand

Sighing Lucas nodded his head before he began to undress himself opting to sleep in his boxer briefs before getting under the comforter with her. Instantly the little blonde wrapped herself around him enjoying the warmth and comfort he gave her.

"I'll let you take pictures of me since I have drawings of you," Maya offered.

"That's okay Shortstack. Go to sleep you're going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow," he told her resting a hand on her hip where the shirt had ridden up.

"You told me you wanted to be with me forever," Maya whispered into his shoulder.

Squeezing her hip he was brought back to his own drunken conversation with her from the other night.

"I did and I do want to be with you forever," he replied.

"But forever is a long time. Like till the end of time type of thing. And that's a long long time Lucas," she informed him.

"I know that and I meant every word. I want to be with you forever Maya Hart," Lucas told with total confidence.

When she didn't answer he looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. Kissing the top of her head Lucas brought her closer to him and fell asleep himself.


	35. Just a fight

#35

 **Just a fight**

Maya loved sitting on her roof. She could sit there and be alone with her thoughts for hours and no one would be able to find her. At least that's what she had thought till she found herself staring at Lucas who had anger and worry written all over his face.

"How'd you find me?" She asked staying on the ground with her legs criss crossed.

"I heard about what happened. Came to see if you were okay," he answered as she held her hands up motioning for him to help her up.

"Let's go inside it's getting cold," Maya told him ignoring the look of concern he had on his face.

Silently he followed her back down to her apartment. When they were both safely in the small two bedroom he watched her face for any signs of hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked as he followed her into the kitchen and watched her start to make tea.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked not making eye contact with him.

"Sure. Will you please answer my question? Are you okay?" He asked silently begging her really.

"I'm fine Lucas. I appreciate the concern though," she replied brushing off his concern for her.

"Maya no one can be fine after that," he told her crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yeah well I am. It happened and there's nothing I can do about it," she replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Don't try to tell me you don't feel anything. We both know that's bullshit," Lucas told her hoping that he could goad her into telling him how she felt out of anger.

"I'm not playing this game Lucas," she told him as she sat his tea in front of him.

"So you have nothing to say about what people are saying about you?"

"What do you want me to say Lucas? That I hate that when I walk down the halls everyone thinks I'm a slut who sleeps with guys already in relationships or that when my best friend had the chance to stop some bitter girl from even starting the rumors in the first place she didn't because she wanted to be friends with her so badly she said nothing and tried to lie to my face about it. Because I'm angry and heartbroken but there's nothing I can do to make people change how they see me because everyone at that damn school knows how I grew up so it's believable and add in that me and you are something it makes it all the more believable," she finished wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's still okay to show that you're mad Maya. Hell I'm mad and it's not even about me," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Maya couldn't help but be comforted in the fact that Lucas was here. That the rumors weren't keeping him away.

"I'm sorry for crying all over your shirt," Maya told him as she pulled away from his chest.

"It's fine. Do you feel better?" He asked using his thumbs to wipe away her tears:

"I will be. It just hurts a lot you know, knowing that she gave me up so quickly," Maya replied hugging herself.

"Sometimes that happens Shortstack. But I'm not going anywhere, you're kind of stuck with me," he said smiling as he brought her into another hug.

She instantly relaxed when he felt him kiss the top of her head and wrapped her own arms around his waist.


	36. December

#36

A/N: So this was inspired but yet another neck deep song. I have a deep love for this British pop punk band. The songs is December like the title, enjoy :)

 **December**

There was something to be said for avoiding awkward situations. It was kind of a skill Maya had perfected over the years, especially when it came to avoiding Lucas and Riley. Things had been awkward when their three year unofficial relationship came to end over Christmas of last year and they still were. So much so that Maya wanted no part it any of it because the looks that came made her feel like she was at fault.

Come spring break Maya had managed to get the week alone with her Mom and Shawn on a vacation and false promises to check in with Corey and Topanga who were also away. So here she was enjoying her second cup of coffee of the morning the first having already been consumed with the guy she was secretly seeing.

As the song on her phone changed there was a knock on the door. Setting the cup down Maya walked over grabbing the sweater that had been left on her couch from the night before.

"This is the last time I'm going to give you your hoodie back if you leave it here," Maya said as she opened the door.

Instead of the brunette with shaggy waves she was greeted with a tall blonde that had cropped hair.

"Lucas," she said in surprise after enough of the shock had worn off to allow her to speak.

"Hey Maya," he replied rubbing the back of his neck as he took in her appearance.

She was makeup free, which since he's known her had only happened enough times to count on one hand, with a too big t-shirt that had rode up high enough as she threw the hoodie over her shoulder for him to see that she was only in a pair of lace lined peach colored boy shorts.

"Uh come in," Maya replied moving out of the way to allow him to walk through the doorway.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked nodding at the black hoodie that was now resting on her shoulder.

"No. So to what do I owe this visit to?" She asked placing the hoodie back on the couch as she walked back into the kitchen to retrieve her coffee mug.

"I just hadn't seen you in awhile is all. You grew on me," he answered smiling at her as she raised an eyebrow at his comments.

"Not seeing me isn't exactly something that's new here Lucas. So spill why are you here?" She asked again.

"I miss you Maya. Things have been weird between us for a long time and I miss you," he replied laying all his cards on the table.

"Things were always going to be weird between us Lucas. And as much as I want to say I've missed you too it won't change the past. Is that all you came by to say?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

He had walked into the kitchen with her till it was only the kitchen island separating them. Lucas felt his heart tug at the look on her face.

"Would it help if I said that I really do care about you. That I never stopped caring about you?" He asked hoping the desperation he felt hadn't come through in his voice even if it shook.

"Please don't tell me things like that Lucas. Especially not after what I did last night," she replied shaking her head.

Silently she watched as he walked around the island and stood in front of her place leaning against the kitchen counter. As he closed in on her she sat her coffee mug back down on the counter never taking her eyes off of his.

"There's never going to be a good time for this so what the hell," he whispered cupping her face in his hands his eyes searching hers for any sign of resistance.

Maya felt her heart race as she watched Lucas. Wrapping her own hands around his wrists she waited for him to make a move.

Before either of them had a chance to rethink this Lucas leaned down till their lips touched. Slowly Maya began to move her lips against his. Both of them soon groaned as Maya's hands moved down to his hips and pulled him closer to her effectively trapping her against the counter. The kiss went from slow and unsure to a madly wet and passionate kiss that effectively told the other how they were feeling.

Pulling his hands from her face Lucas's hands slowly traveled down her back and under her shirt till he had his hands wrapped under her thighs. Maya jumped as he began to lift her placing her on the counter each never missing a beat in the kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Lucas whispered his voice hoarse after they broke apart for air.


	37. Have you lost your damn mind

#37

 **"Have you lost your damn mind?"**

Sitting on the hospital bed she knew she was in trouble. Lucas had been silent since he'd come into the room shortly before the doctor had come in to tell her that she was going to have to wear a brace for her knee and ankle. When the older man had left the room to get her care instructions Maya held her breath and looked at the silent blonde who was still in his uniform and hadn't said a word since coming into the room.

She watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before rubbing his face with his open hands.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" He asked now looking at her.

"No I haven't. One of the kids in my class needed a coat and the only one I saw was on top of the cabinet so I climbed," she countered.

"Maya we've talked about this. You can't climb cabinets especially when you're wearing heels and it's winter and there's melted water everywhere. You could of broken something or gotten seriously hurt. It's a freakin' miracle you just over extended your knee and ankle," he countered as he helped her get off the bed.

"We have this so backwards don't we?" She asked laughing as she watched him help her put on the boots she had brought with her for the walk to and from the school.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head because that makes no sense," he asked straightening up.

Before she could answer the nurse cane in with Maya's care instructions and left with a smile.

"I mean your the cop here so I should be getting called into the ER for you not the other way around," Maya explained as Lucas gathered their stuff and handed her her jacket.

"Well that's a weird way to look at it," Lucas commented as he wrapped an arm around Maya's waist to help her walk.

Laughing at his comment Maya and Lucas carefully walked out of the ER and took a cab bank to their shared apartment where she spent the weekend trying to convince Lucas that she could walk just fine and he didn't have to take off work and carry her around.


	38. Quick note

A/N:

Ahh okay I'm starting my first actual story for lucaya but I'm still going to do these. I had a bunch written but I've spent the past like three weeks in a haze of cold meds and stupidly I went to a concert when it was like maybe fifty degrees out and was not dressed for it so I got worse. But anyways now I'm just trying to go through what I have and figure out what's just madness and what's actually good. But the story is called Afterglow and it should be up later today. I'm hoping to be back posting next week. Have a wonderful weekend loves.

3


	39. Give me a chance

#38

.

"Give me a chance"

.

The tension in the room was as thick as it had ever been. Neither wanted to admit it but the past few months were finally coming back to haunt them.

"Look. . ." Lucas started, off his hand madly running through his hair as he tried to find the words.

"Don't Lucas, just please don't," Maya told him her head shaking as she tried to control the tremble she knew was in her voice as she spoke.

"I don't know what to say here. Just please tell me what to say," he begged watching as she looked off screen for a moment.

"There's nothing to say," she admitted.

Both silently sat there looking at the other through the camera.

"I have to go," the strained voice informed him before the screen went back to just him.

This was how their conversations had gone the past few weeks. They'd politely talk before one of them would leave abruptly while the other was left to wonder.

So here he was in his dorm wishing he was in fact anywhere but there. If Lucas were being honest with himself though he knew exactly where he'd be, he'd be with a small blonde that seemed to have a bigger grip on his heart than he knew. Throwing his phone somewhere around him on his bed Lucas closed his eyes and tried to calm the racing thoughts.

.

.

When she was left with a blank screen Maya looked around at "their" room. For the past year they had lived together in a place she shared with Izzy. Technically it had been a gift from Smackle's parents after their freshman year of college because she had gotten uncomfortable with living in the dorms and Maya couldn't afford to live in the dorms but wanted out of her parents place. Smackle's parents saw it as a learning experience for them. It took all of six months for Zay to unofficially officially move in. Meaning more often than not Lucas could be found there, they each had keys and knew the alarm code, they even helped with the groceries.

It took Maya two years of them "dating but not dating" to finally admit to herself that she did in fact deserve to be with Lucas. And by the time they had actually put a title on the relationship he had to move. Lucas had gotten a scholarship and enough grants to pay the little that was left over, the only problem the school was in Boston. She didn't want to hold him back and she knew how expensive school was but it still hurt that he had applied to a school two states away. What made it worse was that he didn't tell her about being accepted till a week after he got the letter and he was forced to leave a week after.

"Maya?" a voice called from behind her door half an hour later.

"Yeah Iz?" Maya replied quickly wiping her face in an effort to hide her tears.

"You okay?" the other girl asked walking into the room closing the door behind her.

"He tried to talk about things but I couldn't do it," she explained as a gripping feeling fell into her chest.

"I feel like you should know this to decide what you want to do and you should know that I will help you in any way I can. But Lucas called Zay, he's coming here on the next train," Smackle informed her.

Maya sat there in a stunned silence.

.

.

Walking into the building Lucas was sure his chest was about to implode. And when he stood outside her door he felt like there was a permanent print of his heart clearly visible on his chest.

.

.

She threw open the door not even a second after he knocked. Maya had gotten no sleep she spent her night pacing the apartment trying to figure out what to do.

"Your here," she breathed eyes wide, hair in a messy bun pieces falling out.

"Give me a chance here Maya," Lucas begged.

Not bothering to answer Maya sprung and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Wrapping his own around her they breathed each other in. The first time they've been able to hold each other since he left for the semester.

"I missed you so much," Maya croaked placing a kiss on his neck.

"Merry Christmas Shortstack," Lucas croaked back kissing the side of her head.


	40. You're hair is really soft

#39

"You're hair is really soft after you wash it"

.

.

Sunday mornings had recently and quickly become one of Maya's favorite things. She loved sitting on the floor of her boyfriends living room and drinking her morning coffee in one of his t-shirts and a pair of her running shorts while watching cartoons, because your never to old for weekend morning cartoons.

So when Zay, Lucas, and Farkle made a bet to see who could grow their hair out the longest, Maya soon found a new reason to love Sunday mornings. That was when Lucas washed his hair.

Bringing her coffee cup to her lips Maya couldn't help the smile that formed as soon as she saw Lucas walk into the room shirtless with half dried hair. When he came to sit next to her on the floor her hand instantly went to his hair that was now to his cheekbones and brushed his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as Maya's hand combed through his hair.

"Nothin'," Maya replied shrugging her shoulders before taking another sip from her cup.

"This is weird even for you," he laughed.

"Are you really complaining about your girlfriend, who is wearing your shirt by the way, playing with your hair?" Maya asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just wondering why," Lucas explained slightly leaning into her touch as she continued to comb her painted fingers through his hair.

"You're hair is really soft after you wash it. Are you happy? Also you ruined this lovely moment," Maya grumbled turning away from him and focusing on the cartoon playing on the screen.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" he whined as she moved to sit on the couch.

"You ruined our moment," she informed him as she continued to drink her coffee.

"Hey," Lucas said grasping one of her hands in his, leaning his head against the couch, "Please continue. It feels nice," he asked.

Giving him a small smile she bent down and gave him a quick kiss before continuing to comb her fingers through his hair.


	41. Chapter 41

#40

"It's lonely here without you"

.

.

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three more days to go before he was back.

Not that either of them would admit to keeping track of that. And Maya certainly wouldn't admit to having a countdown going on her phone. Being separated wasn't anything unusual for them as Lucas regularly tried to get back home to help his Grandfather and to see his Dad. That still didn't mean they didn't enjoy messing each other or showing they cared for the other, now it just took a bit more effort.

"What?" Maya snapped into the phone half asleep.

"Hey if you don't want to talk I can always hang up," a sleepy chuckle came through the other side.

"Don't you dare. What's wrong?" Maya asked instantly feeling her body come alive as she tried to figure out what could have happened in the six hours since she last talked to him.

"Nothing's wrong babe. Just couldn't sleep," he replied and Maya could imagine him running a hand over his face.

"How was your day?" she asked rubbing her own hand over her face to keep herself awake.

"It was good. Dad brought the girls over for dinner, it was nice to see them. They all asked about you, turns out I'm just second best," Lucas laughed into the phone.

"Well you know I'm just so fabulous," Maya joked as she rubbed her pinky over her rings.

"That you are babe that you are," he murdered making Maya imagine he was wearing a smirk.

They sat in silence together longer than they talked. Each just enjoying the comfort of hearing the other person.

"It's lonely here without you Shortstack," Lucas whispered with a sigh.

Giving a sigh of her own, "I know Cowboy. I miss you too, so does your little monster here. He likes to kick me a lot when you don't talk before bed apparently," Maya told him with a small smile as she rubbed her growing belly.

"Well you know I'm just that fabulous," he joked using her own words.

Maya couldn't help the sleepy laugh that slipped through her lips.

"Go back to sleep Maya. I'll talk to you later," Lucas told her as she tried to get more comfortable in the bed.

"Three more days babe, then you'll be back and I can keep you locked away in the apartment for a few days," Maya joked.

"Hmmm sounds good. Love you," he hummed in agreement.

"Love you too. Night."

"Night."


End file.
